Broken Things
by emosewa-backwards
Summary: Kinda A/U.Callie and Arizona's son gets hurt. Will his injry bring our girls back together?  i kinda suck at the  summary thing, forgive me?  Each chapter goes back and forth with flashbacks, it sounds confusing but it isn't, just read the chapter title
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All comments (goodor bad) are welcomed. I have chapter two written .A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"** , **_Arizona's text messages _**,** Callie's text messages** - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and Comment and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 : Present Day**

I walk back into the Attending's lounge to make myself a cup of well needed coffee after a stressful surgery. My back hurts, my eyelids are heavy and I just want to sleep. The fact that I have another surgery in 45 minutes almost makes me cringe. Walking over to my cubby, I reach for my wallet to get a stick of gum and I notice the picture.

It's of Callie and our son. They're sliding down a slide together at, what used to be, our favorite park. He's sitting in between Callie's legs and they are both laughing really hard. They were happy. We were happy. Oh, how things change in a matter of weeks.

Sticking the piece of gum in my mouth, I make my way to the nurses' station. Reaching to pick up some charts, I hear my pager go off. I look down and see that it's a 911 from the ER. Great.

I walk to the elevator and as I step on, I'm relieved that I am the only one on. I go to the back and, closing my eyes, lean against the wall. I feel the elevator stop and I hear someone get on. I contemplate whether or not to open my eyes and in the end, I do. When I do, I am greeted by a pool of brown starring at me.

"Hey" she speaks to me, awkwardly.

"Hi" I say back just a awkward.

We're forcing these exchange of words. We haven't had a real conversation in weeks. There is tension, she knows it, I know it. Hell, the whole hospital probably knows it.

"So, umm, how's ahh.. how's it going?"

'_Is this the longest elevator ride or what?' _I think to myself.

"Callio—," I stop myself, "Callie" _Ding!_

The elevator stops and we both get off and start toward the ER.

"You got paged to the ER too?" I ask, breaking the very uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah," she answers, "So…how's it going?"

'_Does she not realize that I'm avoiding that question'_, I think to

myself.

"Hmm, how's it going? Well, I miss my bed, that's for sure" I say back, coldly.

"Look, I didn't tell you to leave, you made that decision on your own", she's getting angry.

Rounding the corner to the ER, I say, a little louder now, "Yeah, well you didn't seem to mind that mu—"

I was cut off by a familiar scream. I look at Callie and we came to a silent agreement to finish this little fight later.

"What the hell happened?" Callie yells to no one in particular. I make my way over to our son who is screaming on a gurney.

"Hey, bud. Mommy's here okay." I assure him. I take his 4 year-old body into my arms and he clings to my scrub shirt. He's scared and it breaks my heart into 7 million pieces.

"Ahh, we were, we were at the park and, and, I turned my back for 2 seconds and the next thing I know, Zay's on the ground screaming." says Darcy, my son's babysitter. She's nervous and I'd be the same way if I had Calliope Torres giving me the death stare right now too. "Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins, I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean for this to happen, I looked away for 2 seconds, I swear. I'm sorry." Darcy continues.

I give Callie a look that says _You can be angry mom later, right now, our son needs you. _She steps over to where I am and kneels down next to me, our son in my arms.

"Hey, little guy, it's Mama. Let me take a look at your foot, okay?" Callie says softly, "I won't hurt it, I promise."

One look at the tiny ankle and Callie rolls her eyes. "It's broken," she sounds annoyed, " and I'm almost sure that it's in more than one place." she continues. "Alright, let's get him up to x-ray an—" she's cut off. Miranda Bailey enters the space.

"What do you think you're doing, Dr. Torres?" Bailey asks in a stern voice. "You know the rules, you'll be here as that little boy's mother, not his doctor." she finishes.

"Okay, Xavier," Bailey says "we're going to take you up to get an x-ray, okay?" receiving a nod from the little boy, Bailey starts towards to elevator.

"I'm coming with him!" Callie states, more forceful than she needed to.

"Okay, fine" Bailey says back.

Callie takes our son out of my arms and starts to follow Bailey.

I start to follow them and then I remember something.

"Crap, I have a surgery in 15. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay" I say to Callie. She nods. I go in front of her to look at my son, he's calmed down a little.

"Mommy'll be back in a little bit, okay? You've got Mama here and Auntie Miranda's gonna take you to the cool x-ray machine that you always talk about. I'll be back in no time, okay?" I tell him, kissing his head.

He sniffs "okay." he whispers.

It kills me to leave him right now, but I know he's in good hands.

**A/N: Soooo? Comments, please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"** , **_Arizona's text messages _**,** Callie's text messages** - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**Chapter 2 : 4 Years Ago**

"Come on, baby, you've got this. Just one more push" I told her.

"UHGGG, you said that 3 pushes ago, Arizonaaahhhh!" she screamed at me, out of breath.

She was in pain, and I was nervous as hell. I just needed this to be over. Like now. I brushed some of the damp hair off of her face, not sure of what else to do. Bringing my lips to her ear, I whispered "Come on, Callie. You can do it. Do it for our baby. One more big push, babe."

With that, Callie gave another huge push and on July 10th at 4:28am, our son was born.

"It's a boy!" the nurse screamed. "You have a son!"

A son. I was a mom and I had a son. Whoa.

My son's (wow, MY son) cries filled the room and his naked body was handed to Callie. I told myself that I wouldn't cry but the scene before me was just amazing and my eyes started to burn. Wiping my tears, I kissed Callie on the lips.

"You did it, babe. I love you so much." I whispered to her.

"I love you too" she said, handing the baby over to the nurse so he could be weighed and measured and all that stuff.

They wrapped him up and handed him to me when they were done. He was gorgeous and, right then and there, I fell in love. He had beautiful black hair and a lot of it.

'_Open your eyes, open your eyes, open your eyes'_…._BLUE!_

He had blue eyes! This is amazing. He is amazing. Callie is amazing.

"He has blue eyes, Calliope!" I all but screamed to her.

"No way.." she said back softly but just as surprised.

"Way." I smiled at her, flashing my dimples.

Calliope has brown eyes and Mark's eyes are like green (or something) so this was super unexpected. Awesome, but unexpected.

Speaking of Mark. I should go get him. I mean, I'm still not a fan of his but without him, my son (there it is again) wouldn't be here. Just looking at this little boy, my little boy, all my anger towards Mark the Manwhore seems to have vanished.

"I'll be back." I said handing the baby to Callie.

"Where are you going?" she asked me without looking up from our son.

"Mark." I simply state.

She looks up at me and smiles.

I walked into the waiting room and I saw some of our friends. Mark, Cristina, Mer, Jackson, and April.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling.

They all turned to look at me and I just couldn't stop grinning.

"Soooo?" Meredith asked

"We have a son," I said, noticing April and Jackson high five. We hadn't told anybody the sex of our baby and it was obvious that they made a bet about it.

"Weight?" Cristina asked eagerly.

" 6 pound, 4oz."

I hear a bunch of groans and at first I'm confused until I see Cristina's sly grin. Another bet.

"I was the closest, I win! Haha, pay up suckers!" Cristina shouted at the others.

"Congratulations, Dr. Robbins. Did you guys pick a name yet?" April asked, very excited.

"Xavier." I say.

"Robbins? Torres?… Sloan?" Jackson asked

"Robbins-Torres" I told him.

Another round of groans. Another bet, this was getting ridiculous. Mer won this one.

"What's his middle name?" Meredith asked

I paused for a moment and then said, "Callie wanted Michael but I argued her down and got her to agree on something else."

"What? Phoenix?" Cristina said through a chuckle.

"Sloan." I simply reply.

I turned to Mark who seemed to just be starring at me. "Let's go see our son" I said to him.

He looked at me, just as surprised as I was of the words I just said, but follows as I head back to the room.

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading! What do you think? I need to know that I'm not doing this for nothing, soooo...review! :) thank you, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**Thank you guys so, so, so, (so!) much for reading this :)**

**Chapter 3 : Present Day**

I was beat. The surgery was over and, other than some mild complications, it was a success. All I wanted was my son and my girlfr— Oh yeah. I forgot. Callie wasn't my girlfriend anymore. I mean we were'nt technically broken up but, we weren't talking ...or sleeping in the same bed...or the same house…whatever. Ya know, even with all the things going on between Callie and I, I still missed her. Like alot.

I enter the elevator, headed to the Peds. floor. I pull out my iPhone and notice a message from Callie. I smile and open it immediately.

_Hey, hope your surgery went well. Everything is going as expected with Zay, he may need surgery though._

I see that she sent me the message about 20 minutes ago. I send one back.

_**Surgery? Seriously? I'm on my way up. And my surgery was okay, thanks.**_

She text back pretty quickly.

_He's asleep now, I'll give you all the details when you get up here._

I walk into my son's room and he's asleep in Callie's lap. She sees me and throws me a smile, I return it. I walk over to pick him up and put him into the bed. He stirs a little when his leg touches the bed but then falls back into his nap. I kiss his head full of jet black curls going every which way and then make my way outside of the room. Callie follows.

"So, what happened?" I asked

"Well, your son seems to think that he's invincible," she chuckles," he decided it'd be, and I quote, "wicked awesome" to jump off of the top of the monkey bars." Callie says.

"Wow, that's Xavier for ya. I'm just glad he's okay." I chuckle "So, wait, when he speaks in Spanish to your dad on the phone and counts to 37, he's your son but when he jumps off of monkey bars, he's my son?" I joke.

"Yeah, well, hey." she says back to me.

There was a silence between us after the laughter stopped. I broke it with, "So, surgery? Is it really necessary?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. He broke his growth bone and his fibula and the growth bone doesn't heal on it's own. He'll need a screw in his ankle."

"Well that sucks," I say, "He's not gonna like that cast at all" I finish, running a hand through my blonde hair.

"Yeah, I know. He can't even sit still long enough to watch an episode of Sponge Bob, I don't know how we're gonna keep him off of his feet for 7 weeks" Callie adds.

'_Was this real?' _I thought. Callie and I were actually having a real conversation. God, I missed this.

"Who's going to do the surgery, ya know, since you can't?" I ask

"Umm, Dr. Gregor. I hear that he's the best… next on me, of course." Callie responds.

We both laugh and it feels great.

When the laughter dies down shortly after, I find myself looking into Callie's big brown eyes. They're gorgeous.

"I miss you" I say. Once I realize what I've just said, my eyes go wide. '_WTF! I did not just say that! Crap! Crap! Crap!' _

"Umm, I mean I, I, umm I didn't mea—" I try to explain my previous outburst but I'm cut off when Callie put her finger to my lips to shush me.

"I miss you too, Arizona" she says back with a small smile.

"Yeah?" I say back in almost a whisper.

"Of cour—" Callie began but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Where is he?" this person yells.

I turn around and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mark?" I ask as calmly as I can, I can feel the anger building up by the second. What the hell was he doing here?

**A/N: Why is Arizona so angry at Mark? Where has he been? Our girls miss each other, what does that mean? What would you do for a Klondike Bar?...Keep reading to find the answer to most of these questions! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**Thank you lots to everyone who reads my story. It really makes me happy :))) This one is a little longer than the rest. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 : 1 Month Ago**

"And what about 28, what comes after 28?" I ask my 3 year old tiny human.

"Umm, 29!" he says back over excited.

"Yeah! Great job, bud. Okay, okay… how about your name, can you show mommy how you spell your name?" I challenge him.

"Oh, that's an easy one. X-A-V-I-E-R ... R-O-B-B-I-N-S!" he says matter-of-factly.

"What about your other last name?" I say.

"Oh yeah," he giggles "T-O-R-R-E-S" he finishes.

"Okay, how about your middle name? I bet you a whole cookie that you cant spell that! " I say with wide eyes. I love times like this with my little boy before bed. He's so smart and I am definitely a proud mommy.

"That's Sloan just like daddy's name!" he says. I nod and he continues "S-L-O-A-N!"

"Oh boy," I say "I owe somebody a cookie!"

"Now?" Xavier says with wide eyes. Just then, Callie enters the room and sits on the bed with Xavier and I.

"Nooo, now it's time for somebody to go to bed," she says "You have a big day tomorrow!" Callie tells our son.

"Yeah, I know," I chime in, "four is a big number! You can have your cookie at your party tomorrow, bud."

Anxious for his birthday to come, Xavier climbed up under his blankets in his race car bed and poked his lips out for a kiss. God, I love this little boy.

"What? No story tonight?" I asks Xavier.

"No, Mommy. I need to go to sleep so my birthday can come faster!" he answers.

We laugh a little and then Callie and I take turns kissing our boy goodnight and we turn to leave.

"Goodnight Mama. Goodnight Mommy. I love you."

"We love you too, Zay." Callie says as we close the door to his bedroom and headed to the living room. She (along with most of our friends) insist on calling our son Zay. After almost four years, I rarely ever call him that. I have my reasons.

Anyways, Callie and I make our way to the living room and get comfortable on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Callie asks me.

"Yeah, sure. Whadoyah wanna watch?" I ask

"Umm, Ooo Crazy people living in rocks is coming on in ten minutes" Callie says a little too excited.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know the movie with the people in the rocks? With the nuclear explosions? In the hills?" she responds a little annoyed that I'm not understanding her.

"Umm, The Hills Have Eyes?" I ask her.

"Yeah that!…I was close. It comes on in about ten minutes, wanna watch it?" Callie asks back.

"Yesss!" I smile, I love scary movies. In the dark, cuddled up with my Calliope. It gets no better.

We sit and wait for the movie to start. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I ask Callie

"Was Mark on-call tonight? He never misses tucking Xavier in the night before his birthday."

"No. I saw him in the building earlier. Plus he said he had off tonight." she answers

"Weird" I say.

"Yeah," Callie says, "the movie's starting, go cut out the lights."

Half way through the movie and Callie and I are going at it like teens in the back of a hot ride. I'm talking full blown make out session. I've somehow managed to get on top of her and I'm now straddling her waist. Her hands start to roam under my t-shirt. She's running her nails up and down my sides and a moan escapes my mouth from somewhere deep within. We should move this to the bedroom because we cannot afford to be walked in on by Xavier again (it happened once when he was two but that's a whole nother story) but I just can't stop. Callie starts to pull my shirt up over my head and I naturally lift my arms to help. I'm in my lacy pink bra, one of her favorites. She unbuttons my pants and start to tug them down revealing my lacy pink panties. Once my pants are off, I start to trail kisses down Callie's jaw line and down her neck. She moans, encouraging me to keep going.

"Get up," I say sternly in between kisses, "Bedroom... Now."

She stands with me still on her. I wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, she smacks my ass and then cups it. I love it when she does that.

"Demanding aren't we?" Callie says in a low voice, full of lust.

"Oh you have no ide—" I was cut off by the door swinging open and the lights being cut on.

"What the hell, Mark! Knock much?" Callie yells dropping me to my feet. I stand there in shock not realizing what just happened.

"Where's Zay?" he asks Callie. When she doesn't answer, he turns to me. He's seems to be starring really hard at me and then I realize that I'm still in my bra and panties.

"What, Mark? What are you even doing here this late?…Mark! Stop looking at my girlfriend before I hurt you! Now what's going on?" I hear Callie ask while I'm rushing to put my jeans and t-shirt back on.

"Callie, I need to see my son before I leave"

"Wha—leave? Mark what the hell are you talking about?"

"Cal, I got a job offer in Oregon. Head of Plastics, and the money that they're offering is too much to turn down." Mark says.

"Wait what?" I say confused "That still doesn't explain why you just busted into our apartment at…1:43 in the morning" I finish looking at the clock.

"I decided not to go but then, then I thought about it and I guess I'm going now. I changed my mind on a whim and my, my flight leaves in a few hours." he says.

"Wait so you're leaving your son? For a job? For, for, for money? And on his birthday? Are you kidding me, Mark?" I say, amazed.

"It's not like I'm moving to Sydney or something. It's Oregon! Zay can come and visit me anytime he wants. And I can start a new life over there and it'll all work out, you'll see." he says.

"No, Mark! My 4 year old son will not come to Oregon _anytime he wants_!" I say in a mocking tone. "You're bailing, I knew this would happen, I kne—"

"Shut up!" Mark cuts me off.

"Mark!" Callie finally steps in.

"No, Cal, He's MY son," he said, looking me directly in the eyes. Yes, this was true but we all knew what he really meant when he said it. "I'm not bailing on MY kid! I'm just doing my job. Like I said, he can come and visit me when he wants to, it isn't that far." he said, this time, raising his voice a little more.

"Nice one, Mark, real low. But a little heads up, he's MY son too and no matter what you or anybody—"

"Stop it." Callie said softly to me. She knew that I was getting upset over Mark's pervious comment. The fact that Xavier wasn't biologically mines has never ever made a difference to me or anyone else but what Mark just said was low and Callie could tell that it irritated me a little.

"Mark, are you serious about this?" Callie asks him. How she's able to stay calm through this is a mystery.

"Yeah, Cal." he answers.

"You may not be able to see Zay that often. I mean with our schedules and you know, the fact that he's four and can't come on his own."

"Yeah, I get that and it's okay" he says.

"It's okay? Okay? You not being able to see Xavier should be the first thing on the list of things that are very much _NOT_ okay, Mark! This is ridiculous." I snap.

"Arizona, our son is asleep over there," Callie says, pointing to Cristina's old room, now Xavier's, "and if you'd like him to stay asleep, you need to lower your voice. Like now." she tells me.

"Mark, this can't wait until after his birthday?" Callie asks, still calm.

"No, I have to fly in in a few hours to get settled, I have to go to the new hospital and go through some things with HR and all that." Mark answers.

"I can't believe this, Mark" Callie says. I can hear the anger in her voice yet she remains calm. "He's in there, go tell him good-bye."

"No" I say softly.

"What?" both Callie and Mark say, confused.

"No," I repeat, "don't wake up my son. He's asleep, don't wake him up. You're leaving him, that's on you, but don't go wake up my son." I say quietly.

"Oh, here we go again," Mark shouts, "Look, Arizo—"

"Mark, shut it," Callie says, "You're too loud, you're gonna scare him." just as Callie said that, like clock-work, Xavier's door opened up and he walked out in his Go Diego Go PJ's.

"Mama, Mommy.. What's going—Daddy!" he yells, still half asleep. I can't help but smile at my baby, smiling, curls flying. I've been meaning to talk to Callie about a haircut.

"Hey, little man! How's it going, huh?" Mark says softly, picking him up.

"It's okay daddy. Guess what…it's my birthday!" Xavier says.

"Yeah, I know," Mark says with a smile, "Hey, little man, daddy has to talk to you about something, okay?" Xavier nods his head in agreement. Mark put him down, and squats to his level.

"Daddy has to go away for a while so I'm not going to be here for your party tomorrow. In fact, I'm not going to be living over there anymore either," Mark says pointing to the door, "I'm moving away but guess what, you can come and visit me annnyyyytime you want to, okay?"

"But I don't want you to go away" Xavier says quietly. It breaks my heart to see him like this.

"But I have to, little guy. Just think, you'll have a bigger room and lots and lots of toys at my new place and guess what else?"

"What?" Xavier whispers.

"You can even get that puppy you've always wanted now!" Mark says.

Xavier's eyes light up, "Really?" he says excited now.

"Oh, you bet cha!" Mark replies.

"Cool!" Xavier says back, "I'll miss you daddy" Xavier says giving Mark a big hug.

"I'll miss you too, little man" Mark says. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Mark was on the brink of tears...but I do know better and right now Mark was bailing and it pissed. me. off.

They hug for a little bit longer and then pull apart.

"C'mon, bud, let's go back to bed. You've got a big party later" I say picking him up.

"Will you read me a story?" he asks me laying his head on my shoulder, "Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day?".

"Sure, birthday boy, any story you want!" I tell him.

As we approach the door, I hear Mark call our son, "Xavier Sloan" he says as Xavier picks his head up to look at him, "I love you, okay?" he finishes.

"I love you too, daddy." he says to Mark, through a yawn.

With that, I took my son back into his room to read to him. He was out before the third page.

**Sooooo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**Thank you lots to everyone who reads my story. It really makes me happy :)))**

**Also, the whole Africa thing still happened, they'll talk about it in later chapters. This is just a filler, I'll post again in a few hours or something.**

**Chapter 5 : Present Day**

"What do you mean _what am I doing here_," Mark asks me, "I came to make sure my son was alright."

"How did you even—?" I question him, confused.

"Callie told me." he answers.

"Calliope, why did you—"

"He's his dad, Arizona, he has a right to know what's going on in his kid's life." Callie says to me.

"He didn't seem to care about that right a month ago. Money and Oregon were way more important than that right." I state. I'm annoyed now.

"Oh, c'mon, Blondie, I thought we got over that." Mark says, just as annoyed as I am.

"No, Mark, you left your son, I'll never get over that!" I say.

"Okay, enough!" Callie interjects. "How long are you here for, Mark?" she finishes.

"I'm not sure" he says.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" I ask, confused.

"I mean I'm not sure" he states plainly, "We can talk about that later, what happened?"

"He jumped off of some monkey bars and broke his ankle in two places." Callie tells him.

"My little dare devil" Mark laughs.

I was just about to say something when Dr. Gregor walked up to Callie. He wasn't one of us and we didn't know each other personally. He was new here from Johns Hopkins and hadn't gotten to know the ropes of SGMW yet. All I knew was that he was good at his job and that's all I cared about.

"Ahh, Dr. Torres, I have some news about Xavier's surgery, can I speak to you alone?" Dr. Gregor asked.

"We're his parents, whatever you have to tell me, you tell them too." Callie says plainly.

"Oh, ok," the older doctor says, "I had no idea that you were married, Dr. Torres." he said, shaking Mark's hand.

"She's not." I answer for Callie, earning myself a small smirk from her.

"And who are you?" he asks me.

"Dr. Arizona Robbins, Head of Pediatrics, I'm Xavier's mom" I tell him.

"Wait, if you're his mom then who are—"

Callie cut him off before he got a chance to finish "I'm Xavier's mom, this is Xavier's mom," she said pointing to me, "and this is Xavier's dad" she said pointing to Mark. "Now, tell us about the damn surgery, thanks." she finishes with a slight attitude.

"Umm, okay," he says, "Well, as you may know, Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins and ummm…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." he says to Mark.

"Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics"

"Wow, family of doctors," Dr. Gregor says, "Lucky kid."

"Hah, some family" I mumble.

"Okay, your son broke his ankle in three places and has to have his growth bone surgically repaired."

"Three? I thought it was only two?" I ask

"No, we found another break on the left side of his right ankle, he says, "the surgery will be scheduled the day after tomorrow and we'd like to keep Xavier here until then." he finishes.

"Okay, thank you, doc" Mark says and Dr. Gregor nods and walks away. "I'm gonna go sit in there till he walks up."

"It might be a while, the nurses gave him some Morphine for the pain, knocked his little butt right out" Callie says.

"It's cool, I'll wait" Mark says.

"What? Making up for lost time?" I ask Mark.

"Arizona!" Callie yells. I roll my eyes. "Alright, call my phone when he wakes up, I still have another hour and a half before I'm off." She finishes.

"Yeah, I'm off in 45 minutes." I add looking at my watch.

We leaves the room, both heading to the elevator.

We step on and it's empty besides us. Suddenly I'm nervous.

"So, I meant what I said earlier," Callie breaks the silence, "I really do miss you."

"I miss you too, Calliope" I say back.

"And I'm sorry and I think we should talk… about us, about what happened that night too." she says.

"I agree, I'm sorry too." I say softly, "Wanna grab something to eat from the cafeteria before Xavier wakes up?" I ask. _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…'_

"Sounds great."

'_Yesss!'_

"I'll meet you down there in 20" she finishes while getting off the elevator.

I throw her one of my signature dimpled grins as the doors close. Finally we were going to talk. This was awesome.

**Like I said, just a filler.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**Thank you lots to everyone who reads my story. It really makes me happy :)))**

**Chapter 6 : One Week Ago**

I was in Xavier's room packing. He and I were going to visit my parents for a few days because they hadn't seen him in a few months. Callie was staying back, she couldn't get any time off. I was bending over, looking for his left Nike sneaker under his bed when I heard Callie walk in.

"Damn, girl." Callie whispered, smirking. "Looking for this?" she questioned, holding up a black and blue Air Max 97's.

"Yes I am" I said walking to grab the sneaker and thanking Callie with a quick peck to the lips "Thanks."

"No problem." she started fidgeting with the heart-shaped pendant on her necklace, a thing she does when she's nervous. " I ahh... Mark called…" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked. It had been three weeks since Mark left and this had been his fifth time calling.

"And ahh, he wants Zay to come and visit him. He's got a place and all that."

"When?" I ask knowing the answer already. There would only be one reason for Callie being nervous right now.

"Tomorrow…" she said. "And I know that he's suppose to be going with you to see your parents but I think that we should—"

"No!" I cut her off.

"Hear me out, Arizo—"

"No!," I cut her off again, "Calliope, No! he can go some other time."

"Noo, Mark got some time off this week and who knows when that'll happen again? You guys could go see your parents anytime!" she yelled.

"That isn't the point, Calliope!" She looks at me silently telling me to continue. "He left, Callie. He left and now he just thinks that he can come back into Xavier's life and everything will go back to normal but that isn't how it works!" I'm screaming now.

"You're over-reacting a bit, dontcha think? It isn't like he left because he didn't want to raise Xavier. It's not like he bailed on him. He left for work!"

"Over-reacting? I don't think I'm reacting enough, Calliope! You're sitting her taking his side and pretending like everything is alright!"

"That's because everything is fine!...He's his dad, Arizona! He wants to see him and I think he should go to visit Mark instead!" She was yelling, I was yelling. Yupp, we we're arguing but, at that comment, I stopped.

"I'm his mom," I say calmer now "I'm his mom and my parents, they're his grandparents and so they should be able to see him too."

Sensing that I took her previous comment the wrong way Callie said "That's not what I meant, Arizona." And then, she did a complete 180. "You know what? No. You know that I didn't mean it like that. It's like ever since Mark left, you've been using this same sob story. You're Zay's mom and if you need a constant reminder of that then I don't even know what you're doing here."

"What?" I say, "What are you trying to say, Callie? I mean what do you, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying that maybe you're not all in if you need to be reminded, after four years, that you're Zay's mom!" she's yelling again.

I was about to respond when I heard the front door open.

"Come got your kid!" we heard Cristina yell from the living room.

We both walked into the living room to see our son on Owen's back.

" Did you have fun with Auntie Cris and Uncle Owen?" Callie asked while I pulled him down from Owen's back tickling him.

"Yeah!," he said through laughs " But Auntie Cris said a bad word!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You said you wouldn't tell. We even sealed the deal with a 5!" Cristina said.

"Oh, I forgot!" Xavier said with a smile.

"You bribed _my_ son with money?" I asked, putting a small emphasis on the word 'my' that only Callie noticed. Yes, it was childish but I was proving a point.

"Whatever, it clearly didn't work!" Cristina said.

"Alright, Buddy, tell your godparents thank you and goodnight." I tell Xavier.

"Goodnight Auntie Cris, Goodnight Uncle Owen. Thanks for taking me to see the fishies today! And for taking me to dinner at Friendly's" Xavier says hugging each of his godparents. Cristina and Owen were really great with Xavier and he loved them so much.

"Okay, go drop your stuff off and I'll be in to give you a bath, okay?" Callie says. Xavier nods and goes to his room. "Thank you guys so much for taking Zay to the aquarium today. We really appreciate it."

"No problem, guys" Cristina says.

"Uhh, guys," Owen starts "My nephew's having a birthday in a few weeks. I wanted to know if I could take Xavier to his party?"

"Sure you can Owen," I say, "You know you don't have to ask."

"Great" he says as they turn to leave. "Goodnight guys" they both say.

"Night."

"Goodnight." Callie and I both say as they close the door

Xavier had been asleep for almost an hour and Callie and I hadn't said more than four words to each other: _We're out of Shampoo._

I was sitting on the bed in my in my pj's when I heard the shower turn off. _Ugh! _Callie stepped out of the bathroom in her towel. Her long legs had water dripping on them and her hair was dripping wet over both shoulders. _Damn. _She knows what she's doing to me. She has to know. _'Get it together, Arizona. You're mad at her.' _That, in fact, was the truth. I was mad at her and even though she looked smokin' hot right now, the anger didn't go away.

"We gonna talk about this?" Callie asked.

"About what? How you're taking Mark's side over mine? Oh, wait no, or are we talking about how you basically told me I don't want my son? " I say, almost too calmly.

"Arizona, seriously?" she started, " are we seriously going to have this debate? You know I would never question your confidence in being Zay's mom. All I said was the constant re-assurance that I have to do lately is beginning to be annoying." she's irritated now. I can tell.

"Xavier's going with me to my parent's." I say.

"What? No. What if I want him go to see Mark? You can't keep him away from his dad, Arizona!"

"Why the hell do you keep saying that—I'm not trying to keep him away from his dad! That's not at all what's going on here!" ...We're yelling again.

"You know what I think?…I think that you're jealous. Of Mark."

"Are you fucking serio—"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Callie walks over to the dresser where the pagers are. She tosses my mine.

"It's yours."

"Shit, 911." I say under my breath.

I slipped on a pair of jeans, some Nikes, and a v-neck, kissed my son and, without even looking at Callie, made my way to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**Thank you lots to everyone who reads my story. It really makes me happy :)))**

**Chapter 7 : Present Day**

The fight between Callie and I had been a week ago. Xavier and I went to visit my parents and we got back about four days ago. For those four days, I've been here. Working and sleeping on the couch in my office. I've only seen Callie here at work and when I would be at the apartment with Xavier when she was working. As she would come in, I'd be leaving. I've seen Xavier everyday in the daycare downstairs when he wasn't with Darcy.

I was sitting in my office doing some charting. I had 5 minutes until I had to meet Calliope for lunch when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out from my pocket and saw a text from Callie.

_So, I have an emergency surgery in about 10 minutes. I have to take a rain check on lunch, try not to hate me? I'll see you when it's done and we'll talk._

I quickly replied.

_**Sounds like a plan. Go be a rock star. :) **_

With that, I continued to chart for another 20 minutes and then made my way to the Attending's Lounge to change. I was finally off. When I was finished, I went to my son's room.

When I got there, Xavier was still asleep ...and Mark? Mark was nowhere to be found. I sat down in the chair beside Xavier's bed and waited. A few minutes later, Mark walked through the door with an apple and a water.

"You left him alone?" I said. I know that I've been on Mark's case a lot but, hey, I just don't like him that much.

"He's out cold and I was hungry." he said, a bit nonchalant.

"What if he would have woken up?" I asked.

"I was gone for like 7 minutes!"

"Whatever, Mark. You can go, I'm here. I know you need to find a hotel and all that." I say.

"Yeah, I do. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." he says, matter-of-factly.

"Mmm, I'll be waiting." I said. The comment was dripping in sarcasm.

"Yeah, Yeah." he said as he walked away.

About 10 minutes later, Xavier started to stir.

"Mommy?" he said in a groggy little voice.

"Hey, Bud. How ya feeling? " I ask in almost a whisper.

"My leg hurts a little. Where's Mama?" he asks.

"She'll be here in a little while. She had a surgery. Are you hungry?"

"No," he said through a yawn, "I'm tired."

"You wanna go back to sleep?"

He shakes his head yes "Will you get up here with me, mommy?"

_'How could I resist those blue eyes?' _"Sure, Bud. Scoot over."

I got up in the bed and before I knew it, I was drifting asleep...

I woke up to some laughter coming from the TV. I jumped up in a panic when I realized that I was in bed alone.

"Xavier!" I yelled in a shaky voice.

"In here!" I heard a voice coming from the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush and the water run for a few seconds and then the door opened. Out walked Callie holding Xavier in her arms, across her chest.

"He had to pee," she said to me, "Are you ok? What happened?" she asked when she noticed my shaken expression.

"Nothing, I just…I didn't know where he went and I was just—"

"He's fine," she said, carefully sitting Xavier on the bed and walking around to the side where I sat. "See," she said putting a hand on my shoulder and nodding in his direction, "fine".

"Mommy, Mama says that they are gonna put my leg in a cast and that I can pick the color of it and everything!" Xavier said.

"That's pretty cool, Bud! What color are you thinking?" I ask, curious.

"Ummm, green…like Danny's eyes!" he say pointing to the TV that was playing "Danny Phantom". You'd think that a show like this would give a four year old nightmares, but Xavier loves it.

"That sounds awesome!" I say, pulling the blanket up over his legs and kissing him on the head.

I looked up to see Callie smiling at us. I smile back at her. I just can't help it.

"Hey…what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Almost four." she answers looking at her watch.

She walks over to the small couch in the room and sits. It's silent for a few seconds, other than Xavier's cartoon, until she speaks.

"C'mere." she says to me.

"Huh?" I asked. It didn't come out like I wanted it to. Instead it was sort of like a goofy laugh.

"C'mere," she said again, "You're too far away." she finishes with a smile.

I hesitate at first but, of course, I go and sit next to her. She stares at me for a little bit. She has a small smile on her face but I can't read her.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

She shakes her head a little. "I'm sorry. And I miss you and I want you to come home. These past days have been a nightmare, I can't sleep without you there, Zo. "

I smile a little. "I know, I can't sleep without you either." I say.

"So why haven't you come home?" she asks, a little loud.

I put my finger on my lip signaling her to quiet down. Xavier doesn't know that we're 'on a break' and I don't want him to find out.

"Calliope, I love you and I do miss you a lot but I'm still a little upset. What you said to me that night and, and how you, how you took Mark's side—do you really think that I'm jealous of him?"

"No," she said, "I know you're not jealous, I was just frustrated about everything and I don't know why I say it, honest."

We sit in silence for a little while longer until Callie speaks. "Oh, I love you too," seeing the confused look on my face, she continues, "You said you love me, when you were rambling before, you said you love me and I just wanted to say it back…You know that, right? You know that I love you?"

I gave her a small nod and a smile. Callie knows that I'm angry with her. When ever she messes up and we fight, she does this thing where she'll keep telling me that she loves me. Over and over, and over again. It's kinda cute, actually.

"So, you'll come home?" she asks with hopeful eyes. Just as I was about to answer, Dr. Gregor walks in.

"Hey, ladies," he said, "It seems that one of my surgeries have been pushed back a few hours and Xavier's surgery should only take an hour or so. I was thinking that maybe I'll do the surgery today?"

Callie looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. "Ahh, yeah, I don't see why not." Callie says.

"Ok, great, I'll send in Dr. Avery to get him prepped."

"Ok, thank you" I tell him as he nods and leaves. Callie gets up to go explain to Xavier what's going on. He's so wrapped up in his cartoon, he didn't pay Dr. Gregor any mind.

"Xavier, you know how I told you all about how we had to fix your leg up a little more in a few days?", I hear her say, when he nods, she continues, "Well, how would you feel if you got it done today?" I notice his face drop, and Callie quickly jumps back in, "This way, you can get it over with and the sooner that happens, the sooner you can get fixed up and go out to play."

At that, he seemed to agree. "Can I still pick the color?"

"Of course you can, Bud" I say to him from the couch. I stand up and walk over to the bed. "When Dr. Jackson comes in, you can tell him what color you want, alright?"

"Okay, Mommy!" he says, and just like that, he's sucked back in to the Nickelodeon show.

Callie grabs my hand as pulls me back to the couch. She's using Zay's presence as a excuse to touch me, she knows that I won't pull away from her, in fear that he'll notice that something is up. He's a pretty smart kid. "So," she says, "back to the question at hand. Are you coming back home?"

"It's not that simp—"

"Daddy!" I hear Zay scream.

_'WTF, does everybody have some sort of 'Arizona and Callie are having a deep moment' radar?'_

"Hey, Zay!" Mark says, walking over to his bed. He gives Xavier a hug and kisses his head. "How's it going, little man? I've missed you so much!" he says hugging him again.

"I miss you too, Daddy!" Xavier says. "Wanna watch Danny Phantom with me?" he questions, pointing to the little TV.

"Anything you want, Zay," Mark says reaching in his bag and pulling out a cookies. "Here." he hands it to Zay.

I look at Callie, wanting her to say something, but I'm left to be the bad guy.

"He can't have that!" I say to Mark.

"What? Why not," he says, "Do you think I soaked it in Vodka or something, ya know, with me being such a bad guy and all." Mark says, his irritation very apparent.

"What's Vodka?" Zay asks to no one in particular.

"Oh, it's ahhh city in Pennsylvania, sweetie." Callie quickly makes up something.

Satisfied with this answer, he turns and continues to watch TV. As he begins to lift the cookie to his mouth, I repeat "Mark, he cannot have that cookie!"

"Why not, Blondie!" he all but screams at me.

"He's getting his surgery in a few." I say, looking at Callie wanting her to back me up.

Her eyes go wide, "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, I forgot. Yeah, no cookies," she says, "take it."

The fact that I had to explain myself to Mark pissed me off. He's my son, if I say no cookie, that means NO COOKIE! It doesn't matter what my reason is. And Callie, the fact that I needed to silently tell her to back me up has me second guessing how sorry she is about taking Mark's side over mines the other day.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Jackson enters the room.

"Ready to go, Lil Robbins-Torres?" he says to Xavier.

He looks a little afraid at first but calms when I tell him "Just remember what Mama said, Bud. The sooner you get fixed up, the sooner you can play."

He nods and, with that, we all head to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**A/N 2: all mistakes are mine. sorry. This is just...idk. forgive me for this chapter, i've been soooo busy with school, i just wanted to update. the next chaper will be better, i promise. Shout out to greysfan your cmnt helped with this chapter.**

**Thank you lots to everyone who reads my story. It really makes me happy :)))**

**Chapter 8 : Present Day**

"Wait, so Callie was just gonna let him have the cookie?" Teddy asked me, confused.

"Nooo, Ted, she wasn't paying attention and then when she finally realized what was happening she told him no." I say back, trying to make the situation more clear for my best friend.

Teddy and I have always been close, ever since our "Girls Night" and me making her my friend, but over the years, we've become like sisters. I was there for her through Andrew and all of his mess and she is here for me whenever things are sour with Callie. She is a great friend and I am really grateful to have her in my life.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait…so she did stand up for you in the end?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, after she realized what was happening" I answer.

"Soooo, what's the problem?" she said.

"The problem is…I don't know, Ted!" I start, "I just wish she could understand where I'm coming from, ya know?" Teddy shakes her head in understanding and I continue. "She and Mark are best friends, I get that, but try raising a kid with a set of best friends, Ted! It's really unfair. I mean, for the most part, Callie listens and in a situation where she has to take sides, so does it fairly but I just want her to…" I trail off.

"You want her to take your side all the time." Teddy finishes for me.

I shake my head no, "Not all the time, no. Just more without her having to think about it so much, ya know? I want her to take my side more often without having to apologize and explain to Mark why she took my side… I know, it's kinda selfish, huh?"

"Just a little bit, yeah. Look, I know how you feel about Mark, I do, but whether you choose to accept it now or accept it in 3 years, Mark is still Zay's dad. Imagine how Callie feels in all of this, Zona. She's constantly being pulled in two different directions by her best friend and the woman she is madly in love with. You cannot expect her to take your side all the time just because you two are mashing genitals…well, not lately. How's that working for you, by the way?"

I give her a look that tells her she doesn't want to know. I try to keep a serious face but I can't help but giggle at her 'euphemism' for sex. She let's out a little laugh too and continues. "Arizona, I know this is a sticky situation, especially lately, but maybe sometimes Callie feels differently than you do when it comes to your son. She has that right, ya know? You two have to learn how to disagree without ripping each other's faces off, okay?"

I shake my head yes. "Yeah, thanks, Teddster. Talking to you always helps." I smile.

"No problem, Perk" (short for perky, I would like it if it wasn't the name of a pain medication.) She says to me, standing up off of the couch in my office, "That's what I'm here for…Oh, have you told her yet, about Mark?" she asks me.

"No, I think I might tell her when we got out and talk about all this mess that's going on." I answer.

"Ok, because she needs to know that there actually is a reason for your behavior towards him and it's not just because you hate him." She says before throwing me a smile and leaving. Three minutes, later, I got a text from Callie.

_They're done._

I text back

_**I'm on my way**_

I make my way around the corner to wait in my son's room before they bring him down from surgery.

O_O_O_O_O_O

"Open the door, Torres!" Mark shouts as he carries Xavier towards the front door to our apartment.

"Shhh. Hold your horses, Sloan," she says as she unlocks the blue door, "you're loud for no reason." she finishes.

"Please, he's still rocked off of the anesthesia, a parade couldn't wake him." Mark says back.

Xavier's surgery had been a success, they allowed us to take him home a few hours later because, well, he had three doctors for parents and they kinda trusted that we wouldn't break him. He had been sleeping ever since surgery, every once in a while, he'd wake up for a few minutes, mumble some words and then fall back asleep.

"Here, Mark," Callie says, holding her arms out for Xavier, "Let me get him wiped down and in his nightclothes."

Mark hands her Xavier and she walks into his room. Mark and I are left in the living room, an awkward silence takes over us. I take a seat on the couch and start to look for the remote control.

"So, umm…you didn't tell her what happened that night at Joe's, did you?" Mark asks me.

"No, Mark, I didn't" I say, still looking for the remote.

"Good because I don't think you should. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal." he says, plainly.

"Ahhh, no, it was kinda a huge deal, Mark. Callie and I had a fight because of you. Because she thinks I'm jealous of you. Because she doesn't know why I've been giving you a hard time. Because I've kept my mouth closed about that night. So, yeah, I'm gonna tell her. Soon." I say to Mark, in a whisper so Callie wouldn't hear.

"Oh my gosh, Blondie, you're so sensitive!" Mark says in a mocking tone.

"No, I'm not being sensitive. I'm sticking up for myself. It's funny because you don't want me to mention this to Callie, but you have yet to apologize to me, Mark!" I'm louder now and I know I should quiet down but I can't seem to.

"I was drunk! It's not like I meant it or anything, gosh!" Mark yelled, shrugging his shoulders and running his fingers through his hair.

At that moment, Callie walks back out. "Babe—ahh, I mean ahh Arizona," she says stumbling over her words a little, "He woke up a few times asking for you."

I stand and walk towards Xavier's door. Before I go in I hear Mark, "I'll ahh, I'll see you guys tomorrow. It's starting to rain and I have to get to the Archfield, Give Zay a kiss for me." I hear Callie say goodbye as he turns to leave.

When I get into the room, Xavier is asleep, as expected. I take off my shoes and climb into bed with him. He wakes up when I get into bed,

"Hey, mommy." he says, half asleep.

I smile wide "Hey, Xavier, how do you feel?"

Nothing. _'Wow, he's asleep already, that anesthesia is no joke.'_

About five minutes pass and he wakes up again, this time for a little longer.

"Mommy, where are my pants?" He asks me, curious.

"Well, your jammie pants couldn't fit over your new cast so Mama just put on your shirt." I tell him.

"I don't want anyone to see my undies." he says through a yawn.

I laugh a little, "Nobody's gonna see your undies, Bud, I promise." He's adorable. Before long, he's back asleep, and I'm drifting into a light slumber…

I feel someone lightly shaking me and I can hear them calling my name.

"Arizona…Arizona, wake up." Callie whispers.

I slowly open my eyes to see her. She's wearing a pair of red boy shorts and a tank. The dimly lit room makes her look almost God-like. Gorgeous.

"Hey," I say through a saw yawn, "what time is it?"

"Almost one" she says.

"Like in the morning? Wow, I have to go." I say, sitting up, putting my shoes on and walking out of Xavier's room towards the front door.

"What? No," Callie says, "Arizona, you're saying here."

"Umm, what? No, I'm fine."

"Zo, it's one in the morning, and it's pouring down outside, you can stay here."

I think about it and realize that this isn't really up for discussion, Callie's not letting me leave.

"Ok, I'll stay on the couch." I say heading to the bedroom to get changed, and grab a spear blanket and pillow. Callie follows me.

"Not only are you being ridiculous, but now, you're offending me. I know we're not on good terms but, I mean, you can sleep in the same bed as me." she says, and I can tell she's a little hurt.

"I can't." I say back in almost a whisper.

"Why not?" Callie says back in the same tone.

"I just can't." I say, changing into my own pair of boy shorts and an old college t-shirt.

"That doesn't explain a lot." she says to me.

"Callie! I just can't okay." I say looking her from her eyes, down to her breast, _'She isn't wearing a bra' _I look all the way down her body and back up. When I reach her face again, I can see she's smirking at me. _'Dammit, I'm caught.'_

"Ohh," she says, still looking at me with a mischievous grin, "I see."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Calliope." I say, trying to walk out of the room. She steps in front on the door,

"Right. So, you're gonna sleep on the couch because you can't keep your hands off of me, huh?"

"Cocky, much?" I say, still trying to get out.

"Well, I have reason to be, but you already know that," she says through a grin, "C'mon, Zo, I'll play nice."

I contemplate for a little and then decide to give it a try. I'm too tired to fight.

"Okay," I whisper, "No funny business, Calliope, we still have to talk, okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Robbins." she say, taking the blanket and pillow.

I lay down and I feel Callie climb in bed. It's quiet. It's awkward. It's —_'Oh! Hello'_,I feel her put her arm around my waist and scoot closer to me.

I feel my breath catch in my throat, "What—what are you doing?"

"You don't want me to touch you?" she says, removing her arm. I can practically hear her smiling.

"No, I, you, you can't."

I know I should be able to lay here with Callie and not feel compelled to make her scream my name but, to be honest, it's been a week, I miss her and I'm a little horny…and by "a little", I mean a lot!

"Arizona, I respect you, I know we still have a lot of things to work out," Callie said, putting her arm back around my waist, "and if you don't want anything to happen tonight, then nothing will happen. Now go to sleep."

I just nod my head and intertwine our fingers, I haven't been this comfortable, relaxed, or felt this safe in about a week.

"Night, Zo." I hear her whisper into my neck.

"Night, Cal."

**A/N: Review if you want :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**A/N 2: Does M cover bad language? There is bad language in this chapter.**

**Thank you lots to everyone who reads my story. It really makes me happy :)))**

**Chapter 9 : One Month, Three Days Ago**

"Ok, I'll be over there in like 10 minutes…no, I'm serious this time…I know I said that last time, but this time is different….well because this time, Callie isn't standing in my office with nothing but her lab coat and red pumps on…hey, you asked. Ok, I'll be there!" I say hanging up the phone with Teddy. They were all at Joe's celebrating the success of a huge surgery that they had just completed.

I was already changed but while waiting for Callie in my office, I started charting. I was almost done with the last chart and then I'd be on my way. Callie was in surgery and I knew she'd be looking for me when she got out so I wrote her a letter and sat it on my desk.

Hey, Beautiful, 

I hoped all went well with your surgery (who am I kidding, you're a rock star, of course it went well). I headed over to Joe's because everyone is celebrating the success of that Byron Brandons surgery (you remember, guy with the pole through the chest). The little guy is staying over at the Evans' tonight with Jonah and Jonas. Come on over if you're up for it and if not, give me a ring and I'll be home before you can say 'sexy lavender panties' which, btw, I'm wearing right now ;P.

Love you, Zo_._

As I was walking to the door, Karev practically ran me over.

"Dr. Robbins, it's Emma, she coded!"

"What!," I say, shocked to no end. Emma Lewis was suffering from Severe Combined Immunodeficiency. She had gotten a bone marrow transplant a few weeks ago, and things were looking beyond excellent. This was definitely a shocker.

"Yeah, she—she was fine one minute and the she just started coding, we used the paddles and she regained conscious but it—it isn't looking good, Dr. Robbins!" Karev struggled to get the words out.

"Shit, okay, I need scrubs. Page Bailey and tell her I'll be in there as soon as I get into my scrubs." I say, quickly making my way to the Attendings' Lounge to change. As I'm on the elevator, a million thoughts are going through my mind. _'What the hell happened? She was doing great. I can not, no, I WILL NOT lose this little girl!'_ I remembered my previous plans and so I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Teddy really fast.

**Teddster, **

**Emergency surgery. Tell you about it later.**

As I near the room, Bailey and Karev are pushing the little girl's bed towards there elevator.

"She needs surgery now, Dr. Robbins!" Bailey says, squeezing the hand respirator, now jogging to the elevator.

"Okay, Karev, call OR 2, tell them we're coming up. Page Dr. Handler, Emma's intake of anesthesia is weird, but Dr. Handler has her dosage perfected. Oh, and when you're done, scrub in." I say, stepping into the elevator.

"Ok, Dr. Robbins." Karev nods, turning around as the elevator doors closes, Bailey, Emma and I inside.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Three hours later and the surgery is over. Emma is in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. She tried to bleed out twice but we managed to stop her and everything is looking as expected.

Feeling like I need to celebrate due to my own success, I change and go over to Joe's.

Walking in, I scan the room and I see a few people, but none of my friends. I look a little harder and I see Mark over in the corner with his head hung low. I go over to see where everyone is.

"Mark….MARK!" I yell, snapping him out of whatever daze he's been in.

"Mark, where is everyone, did Callie come here?" I ask. When he finally looks up at me, it is obvious that he's had one too many drinks…or five too many.

"Blondie, she's gone! She's really moved on this time." he says to me. I'm about 100 percent sure that he's speaking of Lexie.

"Mark, I'm sorry, but you guys have been broken up for weeks." I say. Not really wanting to engage in this conversation right now, but not wanting to just leave him here, I finish, "Is Callie here?" I asked him, hoping she was in the bathroom or something.

"Noooooo." He slurs.

'_UGH! He's Callie's friend, Arizona, you can't just leave him here. She'd help Teddy if the tables were turned…Oh, but I really don't wanna…whatever!' _I argue with myself for another moment and then decide the right thing to do.

"Come on, Mark. Let's get you home." I say reaching out for him.

"Fuck off, Blondie!" he spits back. At that, I turn to leave, he's Callie's friend, not mine. '_But, wait… Xavier. What if he goes out there and gets hit by a truck or something, Xavier won't have a dad.' _

I turn back to him, "Whoa now, Mark. I'll let that one slide, but right now you need to get up so I can take you home." I say in a warning tone.

"You? Take me home? Wow…man would I enjoy thaT!" he says licking his lips and putting extra emphases on the T at the end.

'_Just think of your son, just think of your son' _I tell myself.

"Okay, seriously, Mark, you're crossing the line. Now, just come on!" I say reaching for him again.

He pulls away and jumps up, "Gosh, you're such an annoying bitch! I said NOOO! N-O, what don't you get?" he screams and now, people are staring to gather around.

'_He's his dad, he's hid dad, he's his dad…' _I continue to tell myself until I break.

"You know what, fuck it, I'll be his goddamn dad." I say to myself. Mark must have heard me because his next words, mixed with some drunken gibberish, were, "Nope, that's where you're wrong! You could never be his dad. Hell, you're not even his mom!"

I know that if I stay any longer, I'll hurt Mark. Not 'girly slap, bloody nose' hurt but like 'broken rib, fractured eye-socket, missing teeth' hurt. I turned to leave Joe's deciding that getting as far away from him as possible was the best answer.

"Yurrrpp, run away, Arizona. You're a pro at that, I see," he says, with a drunken grin, "Run, run just like you ran to Africa four years ago! I'll be here to comfort Callie again…As. Much. As. She. Wants!" he says the last part while jerking his hip with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I lost it.

"You know what, Mark! I grew up a confused, military brat with the name Arizona, I can kick your ass from here to November! Like, I'll fucking hurt you, Mark! I swear if another word escapes your lips, I will—"

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel free again_… I heard my phone ringing, Adele's 'Lovesong', signaling that it was Callie.

"Hello…What?…sexy lavender what? Calliope what are you talking about?…Oh yeah, yeah, I'm on my way…yeah, babe, I'm fine…see you in a bit…I love you too." with that, I hung up the phone and left Joe's. I had some anger to work out so I hope Callie is up for some rough house tonight.

**A/N: Knock! Knock!...Review...Review my fic because i wrote it just for you guys and i didn't stop until i was finished this chapter and i has hungry but i didn't eat because i wanted to finish up but now i'm done and so I have this food right here with my name on it *takes a breath* and reviews make me happy :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**A/N 2: Sorry for the delay, guys. this past week has been Lemony Snicket (just a series of unfortunate events). Everything is done but all isn't better. Just wanted to get something up. The chapter is long, but it's just a filler. I felt like we don't get enough Mama/Mommy/Zay time, so here's some. Oh and that isn't all for the confrontation, it'll be more in the next chapter...ok, i'm done lol.**

**Thank you lots to everyone who reads my story. It really makes me happy :)))**

**Chapter 10 : Present Day**

The sun peeking through the blinds is what woke me up. I was confused at first because I never open the shades in my office …and then it hit me. Comfortable bed, windows, strong arm around my waist… I was at home.

The Chief gave Callie and I a few days off to look after Xavier and the thought of me being able to relax today was awesome. I smiled to myself as I felt Callie stir in her sleep. I'm not really sure where we are as far as our relationship right now. I love Callie, no doubt about that, and I miss being with her, for sure, but we need to do some serious talking.

"Good morning" Callie said to me, sleepily.

"Good morning" I say, turning to her.

We're face to face and I can feel her breath on my lips. Looking into her eyes, I can tell that she is having the same internal debate as I am. Whether or not to kiss me. Before I could even open my mouth to speak on the intensity brewing, she crashes her lips into mines. I reciprocate the kiss immediately but then I pull back.

"St-stop!" I say a little louder than I intended to.

She quickly jumps back, "What? Was that too much"

"No, no, it was just enough... I just, I don't think…" I trail off.

She looks me in my eyes and it's silent for a few moments until she speaks.

"Where are we?" she says sitting up. In those words, I can tell that our relationship troubles are bothering her just as much as they are bothering me.

"Umm, in your bed?" I play dumb, not wanting to have this conversation right now. I am very sure that it will lead to a fight and I'm here all day with her. I'd rather save the tension for another time.

"Okay, one, this is OUR bed. Not MY bed," she says motioning to the bed we were sitting in. "And two, that's not what I meant, and you know that." she finishes.

"Callie, I honestly don't know where we are. We have so much to talk about and a lot of things need to be fixed before we can get back on track." I say.

"Ok, then we'll talk," she says, turning her whole body towards me, "talk."

"Well I'm not even sure where to star—"

"PEEEE, I HAVE TO PEE!" I'm cut off by Xavier's loud mouth. He's a loud kid that likes to scream and if he wants your attention, he'll find a way to get it. "Mama! Mama! I…have…to…PEEEEE!"

"I guess the anesthesia wore off." I say out loud to myself.

"Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama . I have to pee, I have to pee, I have—"

"Xavier! I'm coming, cool it!" Callie says getting up off of the bed.

Before she leaves our room, she turns to me, "We're gonna talk. Soon. Because I don't like what's going on here" she says pointing her finger between her and I. I nod and then sit there for a few more seconds before I get up and walk into Xavier's room towards his bathroom.

The bathroom door is open so I stand in the frame, watching the two of them. Callie's got a hand under each of his armpits and I'm surprised the this is going so smoothly, considering that that's Xavier's 'tickle spot'.

"You've got to learn how to do this on your own, with your crutches, mijo." Callie tells our son, holding Xavier up in front of the toilet.

"Lo siento, Mama, I'll try next time. I just really had to go!" he says to Callie.

"Hey there, Bud." I say, kissing his head while he's washing his hands.

"Mommy! Good morning!" he says, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa, someone's happy to see their Mommy this morning." Callie says to Xavier while carrying him to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mommy's never here in the mornings anymore." he says.

_Crap, he's noticed! _Callie and I definitely have to talk when our four year old realizes that I haven't been living at home. I look at Callie and she gives me a sad smile.

"Well, Mommy had off this morning and so does Mama. So it's gonna be us all day!" Callie says tickling Xavier to rid us from the awkwardness.

"What do you want for breakfast, mijo?" Callie asks him.

"Hmmm…dulces!" he says, cheerfully.

"Ahh, no, you will not be having candy for breakfast!" I say to him. He has a shocked look on his face.

"How did you know that?" he asks me.

"Well, Mommy's been practicing her Spanish, Bud." I say through a grin and I can hear Callie laughing at the look of disbelief on our son's face. He's used to being able to speak Spanish to his Mama and me not understanding what they're saying and this tricked him up a bit.

"So, now that candy is out, what do you really want?" Callie asks Xavier, getting out pots and pans to make breakfast.

"Pancakes?" he tries.

"Sure thing." she tells him.

"Hey, Mommy, can Jonah and Jonas come over later?" Xavier asks, pushing his hair out of his face. It was definitely time for a haircut.

"Ummm, sure. Later, I'll call their parents and see." I tell him.

O_O_O_O_O_O

"Jonah, put those down!" I yell at the little brown haired, green eyed boy, picking up Callie's medical journals.

"I'm Jonas!"

"Ugh! Okay, Jonas put those down. They're really important to Zay's Mama, okay"

Jonah and Jonas Evans were four year old identical twins who, like my son, liked to wreak havoc. We had met them and their parents when Jonas had broken his wrist, Xavier had quickly made friend with Jonah in the waiting room. When he met Jonas, the three just became inseparable. The fact that the twins also had two mommies took the cake for Xavier. We found out that the Evans' only lived a few blocks away.

"We're hungry!" Jonah yelled.

"Yeah, Zay, we're starving!" his brother chimed in.

"I know, guys, the pizza will be here soon." I assure them.

'_I'm going to kill Callie. Where the hell is she with these pizz—'_

"I'm here!" Callie says as she opens the door, holding a box of pizza.

"Yeah!" Xavier yells, and he tries to stand up on his own. He stubbles and almost falls but I catch him. "Whoa, Bud, you've gotta be careful, alright?" I say picking him up, "You'll get the whole crutch thing later, it takes time, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," he says, "Can you take me to the kitchen, pleeeaasse"

"Of course I can. Jonah, Jonas, come on over here to get your pizza" I say motioning to the stools in the kitchen.

Both boys come over to sit at the counter with Xavier and they start to eat. I go to the couch and Callie follows.

"Gosh, I'm really glad that Zay wasn't a twin. Those boys are a hand-full, I'm not sure how Laura and Erin do it." Callie says, nodding towards the boys.

"Really? I think it'd be cool to have multiples." I say.

"Ha! This is coming from Ms. 'I'm not broken, I just don't want kids'?" she questions.

"I don't know, I guess Xavier changed me." I tell her, honestly.

"Yeah?" she says through a smile and I nod. "So, about that talk, can we have it now because I can't take this."

"Take what?" I ask.

"Being this close to you and not being able to touch you like I want to or kiss you." she tells me.

"Okay. You want to do this now?" she quickly nods, and I continue, "Okay, well like I said before—"

"Mommy! Tell him scratching will make it worser."

'_Are you serious! This is starting to freak me out. Every time we try to talk, every time!' _I think to myself.

"There's no such thing as worser, and what are you talking about?" I ask Xavier.

He points to Jonah…or Jonas and I see that his entire neck is as red as fire truck and he's scratching.

"Oh no, oh no! Come here. Let me see your neck, little guy." I say walking over to him.

"Cal, come look at this." I call to Callie. As she walks over, she notices the other twin, "Look at his arms, Arizona." she says and I notice that the other little guy's arms are as red as his brother's neck.

"What the hell. We have to get them across the street. Cal, call Darcy and ask if she can come look after Zay and I'll call the boys' Moms." I tell Callie, still trying to inspect the boys' neck and arm. It's definitely an allergic reaction.

"Ahh, Darcy's out of town. I'll have to call Mark."

I pause for a moment. "Okay, whatever, call him. Hurry!"

O_O_O_O_O_O

Two hours later and I'm sitting in an on-call room. I don't want to cry but the weight of everything that has been happening lately is getting to me. Tomatoes. The boys had been allergic to tomatoes. It was the pizza sauce. I taste the salty taste of tears and I wiped my eyes, but they keep coming. I put my head in my hands, preparing to let it out when I hear the door open.

'_Crap, I thought I locked it.'_

I looked up to see Callie. I try to wipe my eyes, but it's too late, she's seen the tears.

She rushes over to sit next to me on the bed and suddenly, I find the loose string on my scrub top to be super interesting.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Callie asks, and I can tell she's concerned. "Arizona, what's the matter, you're scaring me."

When she gets no answer, she tries again. "Arizona, baby, you gotta tell me what's wrong or I won't know, okay? Look at me." she says, lifting my chin.

Looking into her eyes, all my thoughts are jumbled. I just want everything to be okay.

"It's everything, it's us. It's the boys. It's—it's Mark and I can't."

"You can't what? The boys are okay, you heard Laura and Erin, it was just a food allergy, they'll be fine. They said that they forgot to tell us and not to worry, remember? And Mark…everything will get better, you'll see. And we are gonna be just fine, okay" she says pulling me into a hug, I relax into her embrace.

We stay like that for a few moments before I pull back and look at her.

"Thank you." I say to her.

"Anytime, Zo." she says back, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Eww," I say motioning to the tear stain I left on the scrub top, "Sorry about that, I don't mean to be all gross or, like Mark puts it, annoying." I say.

"Please, you can cry on me anytime you need t—wait what?" she says with a confused look.

"What what?" I say.

"You said something about Mark just now." she says, the same look still on her face.

"What? No I didn't." I lie trying to avoid this mess until later.

"Arizona, I heard you, now spill." she laughs a little.

"Okay…well this isn't how I wanted to tell you but…Mark kind of insulted me a while ago."

The smile faded off of her face as quickly as it came. "What? What do you mean insulted you?" she asked me, her voice conveying confusion.

"Well remember that night…umm, it was about a month or so ago, a few days before Xavier's party? I left you the note on my desk telling you I was at Joe's?"

"Umm, not really." she says.

I push back her scrub top to reveal a bite mark on her shoulder that left a light scar, "This night." I say.

"Ohhh, that night," she says in a low voice, "Yeah, I remember that night. That was the night you came home from Joe's and showed me just how rough you could actu—"

"Cal, focus." I say.

"Yeah, okay. I remember, but what does that have to do with Mark insulting you?"

"Well that night when I was at Joe's, I saw Mark. He was really drunk and so I tried to take him to his place and he kind of called me an annoying bitch and said some other things too." I tell Callie. She's furious, I can see her anger rising by the second.

"HE SAID WHAT?" she yelled standing up.

"Cal, calm down, we're still in the hospital" I warned. She knew just as well as I did of the infamous SGMW rumor mill.

"TELL ME EVE–" she began but was cut off when I shush her with my hand on her mouth.

"Calliope, shush, you're screaming." I say.

"What do you expect, Arizona! I can't believe he said that to you."

"Wait till you hear the rest." I tell her.

"There's more? Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me this before? I'm so sorry he treated you that way. What else did he say?"

We sit there for a few minutes and I tell her everything. When we realize what time it is, we agree that it's time to go back home.

O_O_O_O_O_O

We walk through the door of our apartment and Mark is on the couch with his shoes off and feet on the table.

"Where's Xavier?" Callie asks him before he could get a word out.

"He's asleep." he says back, feet still on the table.

"Okay, get your feet off of my table and get out, now." Callie say, calmly.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks confused.

"Mark, I need you to get out of my apartment right now because calm Callie," she says pointing to herself, "Is about to disappear and I really want to kick your ass." she says to him.

"Callie, I'm not sure what this is about, but whatever I'll go." Mark says, putting his shoes on and standing.

"Of course you know what this is about, Mark! You crossed the line. How could you disrespect my girlfriend? Voy a patearte el culo si alguna vez hablar con mi novia como eso

" she said, pointing to me.

'_Uh Oh, Spanish rant. Yelling at Mark and calling me her girlfriend…not bad'_

"Oh come on, Callie, I was drunk!" he says to her.

"Mark, you've got five seconds to remove yourself or I swear, I'll remove you my damn self!"

"Calli—" he tries but is cut off.

"Five"

"You can't be serio—"

"Four"

"Okay, I'll leave but you—"

"Three"

"Fine, Cal, bu—"

"Two"

Before she gets to one, he take the hint and leaves. She turns to me and I can see that she has tears in her eyes. I take her hand and lead us to the bedroom. It had been a long day and we both just needed some sleep.

**A/N: If you review, let them be good. I can't deal with the bad right now. Thanks, guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**A/N 2: Super duper, duper, duper, duper sorry for the delay on this chapter, guys. My laptop has been dead for weeks and there was nothing I could do about it. I have a temp. charger until I get a new one so...YaY! I wrote this in like two hours because I wanted to give you guys something. Hope you all enjoy it, all mistakes are mine =/ Thanks for sticking around! Oh yeah, I posted this chapter and deleted it and now I'm posting it again. Don't mind me.**

**Chapter 11: Present Day**

When I wake up, I can feel that I'm in bed alone. Stretching, I sit up and look around the room. Seeing that Callie's id and pager are still on the nightstand, tells me that she isn't at the hospital. Looking at the clock, I see that it is 10:43,_ 'Wow, I slept late'_ I think to myself. Hearing giggling and talking coming from outside of the bedroom, I figure that Callie is up with Xavier. A smile graces my lips as I reflect on the events of last night.

..::Last Night::..

_We walk into our bedroom and start to rid of our street clothes. Callie walks into the bathroom first, and while she's in there, I go to check on Xavier. When I get into his room, he's asleep with his toy fire truck in his hand. I slowly take the hard plastic toy and cover him up. I give him a kiss on his head and turn to leave his room. Cutting out his light, I leave the door cracked._

_Back in the bedroom, it's silent other than the opening and closing of the clothes drawers and the water running in the bathroom. I hear the water stop and Callie walks out of the bathroom as I make my way in, nightclothes in hand. When we walk pass each other, I can see that she's been crying, I give her a sad smile as she walks over to the bed._

_When I get out of the bathroom, Callie is sitting on the edge of the bed. I go and sit next to her. Looking up, I catch her eye for a moment and then she looks away._

_"You know, I've seen you cry before, Cal. You don't have to be all badass with me." I tell her, putting a hand on her knee._

_Callie and Mark had been friends for—like—ever and as much as I can't stand him (which is a whooollleee lot) Callie loves him and kicking him out had to be hard for her. _

_"I'm sorry." she says to me._

_"For what?" I say confused._

"_For not noticing. I mean, I know you and Mark never really get along but those last days that he was here, they were different. You were different— towards him— and, I don't know, I should have known that something was up. I should have asked if everything was okay. I just…I just took it at as you being bitter, I guess. And I'm really sorry, Arizona." she tells me. _

"_Don't be sorry." I say, rubbing random patterns on her knee. "We've been going through a lot lately and I don't want to dwell on the past, okay? So don't be sorry, because everything is trying to work itself out and being sorry over something like that isn't going to help." I tell her, honestly. "Oh, and thank you…you know, for sticking up for me with Mark. That had to be hard."_

"_No, actually, it was easy." she says, looking up at me. The tears had stopped and I could see her beautiful brown eyes clearly now. "And you don't have to thank me, Arizona… I love Mark,…but when it comes to you two, there is no question. I pick you. I'd pick you with my eyes closed. I'd pick you with my hands tied behind my back. I'd pick you…jumping…on a trampoline," she says with a small smile, saying the first thing that popped into her head. "I'd pick you—every time, I'll pick you. So, no, you don't have to thank me." Callie says to me and I can tell she means it._

"_Besides, Mark deserved that. No one could ever get away with talking to you like that." she says looking up at me, "No one."_

_It was quiet for a little while, with us just looking into each other's eyes. "We'll get through this, right?" I asked, breaking the silence._

"_Absolutely, right." She smiles and leans in to kiss me but I back up, "Nah-Uh," I tell her, "The talking isn't done yet."_

"_Wha—Ariz—I just threw Mark out of our apartment, what more do you want?" she says, jokily._

"_Yeah, whatever. You know there's more to talk about." I say climbing in bed. She climbs up too._

"_Yeah, I know." she tells me calmer now. A few minutes of silence pass until, "Hey, Zo?"_

"_Yeah?" I ask_

"_I know I can't kiss you or anything but…you can't take away the spoonin'!" she say as she wraps her arms around me._

_I giggle and cuddle into her embrace, "Baby, how we spoon like no one else." I mumble a line from one of or favorite songs, 'You and I' by Ingrid Michaelson. She laughs and then says,_

"_Well talk tomorrow. You, me, and Mark. We'll get everything straightened out, okay?"_

"_But what about Xavier, I don't want him around all of the yelling…and I'm sure there will be lots of that." I say._

"_Oh yeah…Oh wait, no, remember, he's going to that birthday party with Cristina and Owen tomorrow?" she says._

"_Yeah, but I'm not sure if he should go…you know, with the whole broken ankle, cast thing." I say, turning to look at her._

"_Yeah but he's with two doctors I think he'll be fine. Besides, Owen is pretty protective over his godson, I'm sure he won't let things get too out of hand." she tells me._

"_That is true… Okay, tomorrow we'll talk." I tell her, turning back to my original position._

"_Tomorrow we'll talk." Callie says through a yawn._

_A very comfortable, very cozy silence falls over us and as I'm drifting asleep, I hear Callie's sleepy voice, "I love you. So much."_

_I smile, half asleep. Even after all these years, those words still make me feel all warm inside. "I love you too. Sooo much."_

..::Back to the Present::..

After last night, I'm very confident that we'll work things out, and I can feel things getting back to normal. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, and then make my way out to my family.

"Good morning, guys" I say.

"Morning, Babe." Callie says looking up from the paper she's reading. I smile at her use of a pet name.

"Hm. It's been a while since I've heard that in the morning." I say smiling. Callie just smiles at me and goes back to her paper. She looks so cute in her reading glasses. They're blue with lavender polka dots. Very un-badass, if you ask me.

"Good morning, Mommy." I hear Xavier call from the couch where he's watching cartoons and eating his breakfast.

"Whoa, Bud, What's up with this," I say motioning over to him, "We eat breakfast at the table, you know that."

"Mama said I could!" he tells me, turning back to the TV.

I walk over to Callie whose trying to hide behind her news paper, "Okay, explain," I say, putting on my best serious face.

"Okay…well…I kind of tried to help him learn to use his crutches earlier…and…umm, he kind of fell and he started to cry and you know I can't stand to see him cry, especially when it's my fault soooo, I…made-his-favorite-yogurt-pancakes-and-let-him-watch-his-cartoons." she quickly says the last part in one breath.

"You made him fall!" I say mocking shock.

"It was an accident, and he's fine. I swear your son could be an actor." she says.

"Wow, Calliope," I say through a laugh, "At least he's okay. What time are Owen and Cristina suppose to be coming?" I ask.

"They said 12:30 and they should be back around 6ish because they're gonna take Xavier out and stuff after the party."

Looking at the clock, I see that it is 11:02 and bathing a four year old who has a cast on his leg should take some time so I try to pull Xavier from his cartoons.

"Hey, Xavier, let's go get a bath so you can be all ready for the party."

"What party?" he says, not looking away from the TV.

"The party you're going to with Uncle Owen and Au—"

He turns off the TV before I can finish my sentence. He and Owen have a special bond. Sometimes I think he likes him more that he likes Mark. I wouldn't blame him.

"Do you want to try and use your crutches again?" I say him.

He thinks about it for a moment and then shakes his head no, "Later, I want to be ready when Uncle Owen comes!" he says.

I go over to pick him up and we make our way to his bathroom,

"Cal, can you pick him some clothes out?" She nods without looking up from her paper. _'God, she looks cute in those glasses and when she's all focused and stuff.' _I think to myself. I brush off the tight feeling that I'm getting in the pit of my stomach, and continue to the bathroom.

O_O_O_O_O_O

Xavier likes to dress, and even though we sometimes picked out the clothes he wears, he helps to pick them out when we shop. He has a distinct style for a four year old and doesn't mind getting dressed up if there is a special occasion. Today he wore a pair of gray Vans shorts, a gray and white, stripped, Vans T-shirt, and a pair of red authentic Vans…well, one red authentic Van, considering the cast.

"You all ready to go?" I asked Zay as he and Callie came out of his room.

"Yeah, when is Uncle Owen gonna get her?" he asked.

"Ahh, about that… they wanted us to bring him over to their place." I tell Callie.

"Why," she asks, sitting Xavier down on the couch, "I really don't feel like driving."

"Because driving all the way over here is taking them out of their way," I tell her. "Why don't you want to drive?" I ask, curious.

"I just told you I don't feel like it. And I, ahh, I don't really feel good." she tells me, "You go."

I know she's lying but I let it pass because I don't want to start a fight, we're doing good. "Okay. I'll go." I tell her.

"Okay." she says.

"Alright." I say. "Come on, Bud. Tell your Mama you'll see her later." I say picking him up.

"See ya later, Mama." he tells Callie, as we walk over to the door.

"Okay, mijo," she says following us to the door, kissing Xavier's head "Have fun…and bring me some cake!" she yells right before the door closes.

O_O_O_O_O_O

"Ohhh, these times are hard, and they're makin' us cray-zay , don't give up on me, Bay-bay!" Zay sings along to The Script's 'For the First Time'.

Listening to him, I giggle and turn the music down a little lower. "What do you know about that, little man?" I joke with him. "Shouldn't you be singing along to Big Time Rush or something?"

"I like The Script, Mommy… And Paramore, and ummm Oh, I like Drake too!"

"Drake? Like Drake and Josh?" I ask, partly confused.

"No, Mommy. Like Drake... the rapper!" he says matter-of-factly.

I love Drake but I don't like Xavier listening to him. A lot of his raps aren't kid friendly and so I only listen to him when it's just me and Callie. "Where'd you hear Drake?" I ask, exiting the highway.

"Daddy." he say, half way distracted by the Toy 'R' Us we just rode past.

"Hmm. Okay, we'll talk about that later." I say to Xavier, but more to myself.

It's quiet in the car for a few minutes, aside from the low radio.

"Mommy?" Xavier asks, still looking out the window.

"Yeah, Bud?" I say looking at him through my mirror.

"Are you and Mama gonna break up?" he says, calmly.

The question took me by surprise and it took me a little while to answer. "No way, Xavier. Why would you think that?" I ask him.

"Joey's Mom and Dad broke up…and he said that they yelled a lot... At each other and... I heard you and Mama yelling that night I went to the aquarium with Uncle Owen and Auntie Cris and …. I just don't want you and Mama to break up." he say, and I can tell that he is a little afraid and worried.

"Your Mama and I love each other, okay?" I tell him and he nods. "We are always going to be together, no matter what happens." I say more to myself than Xavier. "Okay, Bud?" I tell him, parking in front of Owen and Cristina's.

O_O_O_O_O_O

"You'll never believe what Xavier asked me in the car—" I said walking into mine and Callie's apartment, stopping when I realized that the living room was empty.

"Callie?" I call, dropping my keys on the table.

'_She must be in the bedroom' _I think to myself, walking towards our room.

"Callie" I say opening the door. When I get into the room, my breath catches in my throat. Callie is standing facing the dresser. She is trying to pull on a pair of jeans, revealing her white and blue panties and her shirt is off showing her white and blue bra. _'God, she's_ _sexy'_ I think.

When she see's me, she tries to pull the jeans on quicker, "Hey, Arizona, what—what are you doing back so quick?" she asked, her voice high in pitch.

I heard the bathroom door open and she turned to look at it. "Arizona, I'm sorry, just let me explain." she turns towards me with a shirt in her hand, her eyes are wide and she's reaching for the heart shape pendant on her necklace.

"Huh," I ask confused, " What are you sorry for? And explain about wha—" Just as I was finishing my sentence, Mark walks out of our bathroom. With nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, Blondie." he says with the biggest grin I've ever seen, "Well," he continues, "This is awkward."

**A/N: DON'T SHOOT!...I have a plan, I promise. Review tho!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic everrr. Tell me what ya think? All reviews (good or bad) are welcomed, they make me want to write more. A little heads up: **_'thoughts'_** , **"speech"**, **_Callie's text messages _**, Arizona_**'s text messages**_ - again, this looks confusing but it isn't, you'll see. Enjoy and reveiw and stuff, thanks!:)**

**A/N: OKAY, SO I wasn't planning on starting this chapter until tomorrow or even the next day BUT I changed my mind. It could have something to do with all those reviews I got...or it could be how a few people threatened to shoot me, I haven't decided yet lol...but anyway, here it is, so you guys can breathe easily. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 12: Present Day**

_"Huh," I ask confused, " What are you sorry for? And explain about wha—" Just as I was finishing my sentence, Mark walks out of our bathroom. With nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist._

_"Hey, Blondie." he says with the biggest grin I've ever seen, "Well," he continues, "This is awkward."_

_..._

"Wha—Cal what's going on?" I ask backing towards to bedroom door. I can feel tears brimming my eyes.

"Arizona, it isn't what it looks like, okay?" she says stepping towards me. "Just let me explain." She reaches out to touch my arm but I jump back as if her touch would melt my skin.

"Callie…" I say, it comes out as a whisper. I try to speak... to yell, to scream, to do anything, but nothing will come out. My stomach is turning and I think I'm going to be sick. How could she do this to me? And with Mark? After all we've been through, she cheats on me with Mark!

"Well, I should probably get dressed now, huh?" Mark says, still grinning. "Callie where'd you throw my pants?"

I want to punch him, to slash that smile off of his face. I want him to hurt like I'm hurting now and I feel like I have every right to bring him pain. Except I cant. I feel like I'm glued to the floor, I'm powerless. I just stand there as the tears start to flow more freely.

"Callie, how could you?" I manage to choke out as I turn on my heels to leave. She's fully dressed now, except for her shoes and socks. She's hot on my heels too.

"Arizona, please just listen for a sec!" she follows me into the living room as I grab my bag and keys. I walk out of the apartment and sure enough she's following. I get to the elevator and push the button a few times "Arizona, please—" she says but I cut her off.

"No, Calliope!" I stop and glare at her, "You said that we'd get through this," I say, stepping onto the elevator, she's a few feet away but she stopped following me once I started talking. "You said we were gonna get through this, Callie, and then you go and sleep with Mark!" I say. Her eyes go wide like she had just seen a ghost. It's a mixture that I can't quite read. It looks like shock and realization. I let out hiccup as the doors close.

On the ride down, my mind is racing a mile a minute. I can't stop the tears from flowing and everything on me is aching. This hurts more than when I found out Callie was pregnant after I came back from Africa. Maybe because this time, it isn't partially my fault. This time, we were stronger in our relationship. This time, we're working on a reconstructed foundation. This time, we have a son. I'm not sure what the reason is but being betrayed like this hurts like hell. I hear the elevator 'ding' and I get off, walking as fast as I can to the lobby exit to get to my car. As I near the doors, I hear the door to the stairwell open and I see Callie run out.

"ARIZONA!" she yells, running in my direction. I speed up walking until I reach my car. I get in and start it and as I put the car in drive, the passenger door opens. _'Shit, I forgot to lock the freaking doors' _I think to myself.

"ARIZONA STOP THE CAR!" Callie screams, jogging with the car, holding on to the passenger door still. I haven't pressed the gas yet, so the car isn't going too fast.

"No, Callie! Move, I swear I'm about to press the gas." I say, through tears. Good thing it's a dreary day, there aren't many cars on the street.

"Arizona, I swear to God, if you don't stop this fucking car right now, I'm gonn—Whoa!" she says and I make a sudden stop.

"What, Callie? What is there left to say? Huh?" I yelled, pointlessly wiping my tears. "What can you possible say, Calliope. You tell me all this stuff about how you love me and miss me and then you go and have sex with Mar—"

"I didn't sleep with Mark!" she cut me off. She climbed into the car and closed the door. "Arizona, I didn't sleep with Mark, how could you even think that?"

"What? But what was he doing there, in a towel while you were—" BEEP! BEEP! I'm interrupted by a car honking behind us. I drive into a parking spot down the block and cut the car off.

"Arizona," Callie said, turning in her seat so that she could look at me, "I would never do that to you, okay? You have to believe me."

"Well what was he doing there then? And why did you say you were sorry when I walked in?" I ask, sniffing. "And the whole 'Cal, where'd you throw my pants' thing what was all that about?" I'm rambling, I know, but I can's stop. "And Mark definitely had the 'I just banged your chick grin... And earlier, why where you acting so weird about driving Zay to Cristina's and lying that you were sick?" I finish with another hiccup.

"Arizona, shut up!," she says and I can tell that she didn't mean to yell at me. Her features soften as she continues, "It's my turn to talk now." She says. "I got my period this morning, and I had crazy cramps so, yeah, I didn't feel like driving to Cristina and Owen's and if I was a little bitchy about that, I'm sorry, blame it on Mother Nature. About a half hour after you left, I decided to take a shower, when I got out, I heard a knock on the door. Figuring you forgot your keys or something, I went to open it not bothering to change out of my towel."

It was then that I noticed her still damped hair. I wasn't sure where Mark came into this equation but I was eager to find out, so I continued to listen.

"When I opened the door, it wasn't you, it was Mark." she continued. "I asked him what the hell he was doing here and he told me that he left his credit cards back at home— in Oregon— and that he'd been paying for his hotel room with cash but he was running low so he had to check out. He told me that he'd be going back to Oregon tomorrow but for now he just needed somewhere that he could shower and possible stay the night. I told him that the only way that he would be staying at our place is if hell froze over. He begged and I still said no. After a few minutes, it hit me that we were suppose to talk to him later on today and it wouldn't hurt to lay a few ground rules down before you got there and so I agreed to let him take a quick shower before you came back."

"Callie, you know how I feel about him, and you let him shower there?" I ask her.

"I know, and that's why I said sorry, because I knew how upset you were gonna be when you found out he was there." she said.

"That still doesn't explain why you were half naked…oh, and the thing about his pants too." I say looking down at my lap.

"When I said that he could shower and stuff, I guess he thought that our friendship was magically back to normal. He handed me his pants and shirt and asked if I could run the iron over them while he was in the shower. I tossed them somewhere and told him hell no. I told him that he had better make this the quickest shower ever and I guess he got the hint because he was done before I got my clothes out of the dryer and could even get dressed. And the whole 'banged your chick' grin was just Mark being Mark." she finishes.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" I ask still looking down. Everything made sense now and I was embarrassed for reacting the way I did. I didn't want to look at her.

"Arizona, look at me," she said, gently lifting my chin so that we were looking into each other's eyes. Cupping my cheek, she said "I would never, ever do that to you. I love you so much, I could never hurt you like that. Please believe me." she said to me, using her thumb to wipe away my last bit of tears.

"I'm sorry, Calliope. I shouldn't have acted that way, it's just that…I thought that…" I trail off. God, I was so relieved that she didn't sleep with Mark but now I kind of felt stupid for thinking she would cheat on me.

"You know what? It's okay. If I was in your shoes, I probably would have thought the same thing." she told me. "I love you, okay?"

I shake my head up and down, "I love you too."

We get out of the car and head back to our apartment and I notice something strange. "Calliope, where are your shoes?"

She giggles, "I left the in the apartment... You were pretty fast and I didn't have time to put any on."

I couldn't hold back the laugh as we walk into our building, hand in hand. We walk over to the elevator and it arrives pretty quickly. We step on. "I'm sorry again for not trusting you." I break the comfortable silence.

"Stop apologizing, it's fine. I'm just glad everything is fixed. Let's just go have this talk with Mark so you and I can get back on track." she says, rubbing her thumb in random patterns over my hand. "You ready?"

I look her in the eyes and it's like someone else takes over me. I lean over and capture her lips in a kiss. It's cute and fluffy but I was sure to put every ounce of love I have for her into it. I pull back and look into her eyes, as the doors of the elevator open. "Ready." I whisper as we walk towards our apartment.

**A/N: Sooooo, Wha'd ya think? Review and I write back to messages so you guys could leave those too if you please. Ok, I'm gonna go heat up a tv dinner (or something in that nature) and then go shower now... Goodnight, guys =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. Laptop troubles are back and also I wanted to make this seems realistic. That was really hard to do because all I really wanted was for Arizona to hit Mark with a car... Anyways, I did my best to make it seem real, hope you all like it.**

**All mistakes are mine. Thanks soooo much for reading and sticking around! **

**Chapter 13: Present Day**

"Everything all fixed?" Mark questions as Callie and I walk back into our apartment. "Ya know, Cal, you really shouldn't be with someone who doesn't trust you." He says, his face mocking concern.

"Bite me, Mark!" I throw back at him, taking a seat on the couch.

"Mark, shut up!" Callie says, putting her socks and sneakers on "and, Arizona, that's my job." she smirked at me, trying to stop the bickering between Mark and I and lighten the mood a bit. "Look, Mark, we need to talk." Callie finishes, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Oh, come on, Callie, if this is about what I said to Arizona at Joe's, I told you that I was drunk!" Mark says.

"No, Mark, it's a lot more than just that and the fact that you were drunk does not justify you disrespecting my girlfriend!" Callie says. She's calm, but I can hear the anger and frustration in her voice.

"Ok, do you want me to apologize or something? Blondie," he starts, putting his hands over his heart, straight up talking to me like I was a child, "I'm sorry that I was mean to you. I'm sorry that you don't understand when someone doesn't want to be bothered, and I'm sorry you have to run and tell Callie everything so that she can defend you…how's that, Cal? Did that work for you?"

"You know what, Mark, you're a prick and I have no idea how I've never noticed." Callie says. "It's time we set some boundaries when it comes to you and Zay."

"Boundaries? With my kid?" Mark says. "You're trying to keep me away from my kid?"

"No, Mark, I'd never do that. It's just that you crossed the line with Arizona and I've had enough. I can't have you bursting in here when you want, talking to her however you please, and giving her the backseat when it comes to decisions about Zay! I don't like the way you treat her, or the type of person you are towards her! Or anybody else for that matter!"

"Oh, please, Ca-ly-oh-pee, spare me. I've been this way since we've met and that never stopped you from being around me and jumping my bones whenever you felt need to." Mark starts, "I can't believe you're going to sit here and take sides with her over me." he says pointing to me, "We have a freakin' kid together and you're picking Road Runner over here who bails every chance she gets!"

"You know what, Mark?" I say to him and he just looks at me. "Give it a rest, okay? Stop playing the Africa card because it's getting old. Yeah, I bailed. I went to Africa and I left the love of my life broken in an airport," I say, putting a hand on Callie's knee, "It was a stupid thing to do but I don't regret it because if I wouldn't have went, I wouldn't have my son." I finish.

"He's not your son!" Mark screams at me.

Before I get the chance to even think of responding, Callie has jumped to her feet and gripped Mark up by his collar. She was so fast on her feet that he didn't expect it, the force knocking him off balance and, I'm not sure how, but Callie gets him to the floor.

Standing over top of him, still gripping his shirt (so tight it looks like he can't breath) Callie screams at him, and there is no hiding the anger and frustration in her voice now.

"Mark, I swear I could kill you right now! Do you know what I do for a living? Huh? I break bones, Mark! Do you feel that?" Callie says, putting a foot on Mark's wrist. "That's your radius and I know exactly where to put pressure to snap it like a twig!" she says, putting pressure on the bone, earning a loud whimper from Mark. "Are you insane, Mark? Arizona is more of a parent then you'll ever dream of being, Xavier is HER son more than he is YOURS! Do you understand me?" she screams. By this point Mark's face is red and his eyes are watering from the tight grip Callie has around his neck...or maybe it was the pain in his wrist… "I said do you understand me?" Callie repeats.

At this point, I have to jump it. Sure, in a perfect world, I'd like to see Callie break every bone in Mark's body…but this world is far from perfect and a person can go to jail for what Callie is doing right now.

"Callie, let go!" I say. When she didn't even budge, I stood up.

"Calliope Torres! I said let go of him!" I say. She must have realized that I wasn't kidding because, at that, she let Mark go, his head hitting the floor in a low _Thump! _He tries to get up, but the pain in his hand keeps him on the ground.

"You're defending him." Callie states. It wasn't a question, she was telling me.

"No. No, I'm not defending him but I can't have Xavier come home to find that his Mama's in jail and his dad has a broken wrist and brain damage due to lack of oxygen. Okay?" I ask, it was then that I noticed the tears falling down Callie's face.

She was silent, no sniffles, no hiccups. Just silent. I've learned throughout the years that silent tears are tears of anger and

frustration when it came to Callie. And a frustrated, angry Callie is a dangerous Callie.

"Do you want to do this some other time, Calliope? When you're more calm?" I ask her, both of us sitting back on the couch.

"No, we can do this now. I'm fine, really. It just really bothers me that he said that to you, ya know. I'm really sorry." she says.

"Sorry for what?" I ask.

"For getting you into this situation. I know this wasn't your dre—"

I cut her off before she could finish her statement. "Callie, don't. I love you so much and I love Zay soooo much." I say, honestly. I had no idea Callie felt like this. We talked about this years ago, I thought we had it settled that I was invested in this family and I didn't resent her for the whole getting pregnant by Mark thing. We were definitely going to finish this conversation but not now.

Callie nods and then gets up. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a bag of frozen broccoli out of the freezer, tossing them to Mark on her way back to the couch.

"Here, asshole, put these on your wrist. And get up so we can finish and you can get the hell out." she said, without emotion.

When Mark finally gets up, he stands over by the door, broccoli on wrist.

"I'm moving back to Seattle." he says after a few moments of silence.

"Burn all of you bridges in Oregon already?" I say to him.

"Whatever." Mark says.

"Okay, well when you do come back. Things are going to change," Callie starts, "You will call before you come here. You will let me know in advance when you want to see Xavier. You're his dad so that's what you'll be. Nothing else. That means no more hanging out at our place all the time because our friendship, as of now, is a thing of the past. You getting all of this?" Callie asks and Mark just nods.

"You can see him in the hospital daycare whenever you want, he's still your son, I'll never keep you from him, but you better let me know if you're taking him." Mark nods again.

"Anything you want to add?" Callie asks me.

"No, you covered everything." I tell her with a smile.

"Okay. Mark, get out."

With that he silently gets his things and leaves.

A few minutes pass of silence between the two of us until my phone rings, it's Cristina.

"Hello" I say to her.

"Hey, Arizona the party is going to be over a little later than we expected and Owen and I wanted to see if it was okay to keep Zay at our place tonight?" Yang asks

"What'd you say?", she says to someone in the background, "Oh, okay," she tells the person. "Hey, Owen just suggested that he stay over the whole weekend , since were both off."

"Uhh, yeah, sure that's fine. Does he need anything?" I ask Cristina.

"No, he has enough clothes at my place to last a lifetime," We both chuckle at this true statement. "Okay, we'll bring him back on Monday." Cristina says.

"Okay, Yang. Thanks a lot. Talk to you later."

"Alright." she says hanging up.

I put my phone down on the table and lean back into Callie's waiting arms.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"Hunt and Yang are kidnapping Xavier until Monday." I tell her.

"Hmm. Cool." she jokes.

After falling into a comfortable silence, cuddled up on the couch, Callie breaks it. "You wanna go out with me?" she asks and I giggle at her cuteness.

"Like on a date?" I ask her and it's her turn to giggle. It's been a while since Callie and I have been out together with the whole 'living in different places' thing so I was kinda excited.

"Yeah, like a date." Callie says.

"Hmm, I'd have to check my schedule first," I tease. "No, I'm just kidding. I would love to go out on a date with you, Calliope."

"Great." she says, leaning down to gently kiss me. I kiss her back.

We pull back from the kiss and she reaches over to get the remote off of the table. She cuts on the TV and I cuddle down into her, before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay. I think it may be time for some Calzona lovin' (Yupp, I just said that). Here's the thing, this is my first fic and I have never written smut before. I feel like I might suck at it and it might be awkward and all that. SO, do you guys want me to try it or just, like, mention it and leave the rest to your imagination?**


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.****

****A/N: Sorry, guys. Thanks for all of you who stuck around, I know it's been, like, two thousand months since my last update. It shouln't take that long again.****

****all mistakes are mine and there may be a lot of those. it's late, i'm sorry, forgive me? Enjoy. :) ****

****OH! RATING CHANGE. IT'S M NOW. IF SMUT ISN'T YOUR THING, THAT'S FINE, IF YOU SKIP IT, YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING. IT STARTS AT "ALL THE TIME I'VE BEEN LIVING IN THIS APARTMENT..."****

**Chapter 14: One Week Later**

It was quiet and I felt his eyes on me, watching my every move. I carefully sat the knife down before holding my hand out for the next thing I needed. Taking a deep breath, I let the words escape my lips.

"Dr. Robbins-Torres…cheese." I say to Xavier. Chancing a look in his direction, I can't help but laugh at how serious he is.

"Mommy!" he whines, "You have to be serious!" he says.

"Okay, okay," I stifle my laughter, "You ready?" I ask in the most serious tone I can muster. He nods and I continue, "Okay, turkey, please, Doctor."

Zay passes me the slice of turkey and I carefully lay it on top of the square piece of cheese.. "Would you like to close her up, Doctor?" I ask and he nods. Carefully, he picks up the slice of bread and puts it on top of the turkey to complete his sandwich.

"All done." he says and we high-five. "Can I eat our patient now, Mommy?"

I laugh, "Go ahead."

Operating on lunch is something we often do when Xavier wants a sandwich. And unlike his mommies, he likes sandwiches and so we do it a lot. I guess having surgeons as parents, he likes playing doctor. It's always fun to see how serious he gets about making food.

It has been a week since Callie asked me out on a "date". We were supposed to go the next day since Xavier was with Cristina and Owen but Xavier got sick from something he ate at the birthday party and Owen and Cristina brought him home. They said that he could come back and stay over this weekend and they should be here to get him any minute.

"You have your things ready to go?" I ask him when he's done eating.

"Yeah, except for my truck. It's up on the shelf, can you get it for me please?" he asks me, coming towards the couch I was on, he finally mastered how to walk on his crutches.

"Sure. How did it get up there?" I ask him as we walk into his room. He shrugs and I can't help but giggle.

As I'm getting his toy, we hear the front door open and Xavier actually squeals in excitement and rushes as fast as he can on his crutches to meet his godparents.

"Oh," he says as I walk out into the living room, "It's only Mama." he finishes, clearly disappointed.

"_Only_ Mama?" Callie says, pretending to be hurt, "_Only_ Mama?" she says again, this time, picking Xavier up and tickling him, earning a bunch of giggles from our four year old.

"Careful." I say as I watch the two play.

"Haha—St—St—Haha—op—Haha, Stop it,—Haha, Mama!" Xavier manages to get out in between laughs.

There's a knock on the door and I answer it to find Owen standing there.

"Hey, Owen, where's Cristina?" I ask, letting him in.

"Driving around the block, there isn't any parking spots out there."

"Oh, okay. Hey Zay, look who's here." I say turning around to find that he has already gotten his backpack and truck and is ready to go.

"Whoa, you're ready to go, aren't you?" I say giving him a hug and kiss. "Did you tell, Mama goodbye?" I ask and he shakes his head yes.

"Alright, he just ate, so he should be good for a bit. See you on Monday, Bud. Call if you guys need anything and thanks again, Owen." I say.

"It's my pleasure." Owen says, picking Xavier up with one hand and taking his crutches in the other.

I close the door and when I turn around, Callie is standing there. So close I can feel her breath on my lips. She kisses me softly and my hands find her hips to pull her closer. I try to deepen the kiss but Cal pulls back, our foreheads resting on each other.

"Hi." she whispers to me, smiling.

"Hey" I whisper back. She pulls away completely and walks to the couch and I immediately miss the contact.

"You excited for tonight?" she asks through a yawn.

"Uhh, Yeah." I say as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. And it is. Callie and I need this I miss being with her and I can't wait any longer.

"Me too." she says and I can tell she's tired, she's been working since 6pm yesterday and it's 12:15 now.

"Why don't you go take a nap, babe?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"You won't be upset?" she says through another yawn, "I haven't seen you in like 18 hours."

"Please, Callie, I'm a surgeon too, I know how these shifts can be. Besides, I can't have you falling asleep on our _date_." I tease.

She laughs and stands pulling me with her. "Okay, but you're coming too, I need someone to snuggle into."

"Yeah, we can watch The Lion King."

"No, _you_ can watch The Lion King." she says as we make our way to the bedroom.

When we get settled in bed, I start flicking through the channels.

"Ooo, we can watch Insidious instead." I say, no answer in return.

"Callie?" I say, turning in her arms to find her sound asleep.

'_She must have been really tired' _I think to myself, _'No scary movie for me.' _

Finding that I'm actually more tired than I realized, I surrender to sleep. I needed something to kill the time until Calliope takes me out, and a little nap couldn't hurt.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Why are you nervous?" Teddy asks me, plopping down on the on-call room bed. I had got called in a little after Callie and I fell asleep. I decided that I'd shower and get dressed here at the hospital because I wouldn't have enough time when I got home. Callie insisted on picking me up here and I was just finishing up.

"You guys have been together forever and you've been on, like, a gazillion dates already." Teddy finishes.

"I know, Teds, but after all that's happened with Mark and me practically living at the hospital and all that, this is kinda like a fresh start, ya know?" I tell her, applying a little bit of eye liner.

"Yeah, I get it. Still there is nothing to be nervous about. This is just dinner, right? Spending time with each other, none of that heavy stuff, right?" Teddy asks.

"Well, kinda." I say, "I want to talk to her about something she said when we had that talk with Mark."

"I still can't believe that she almost broke his wrist," Teddy says with a laugh, "What did she say that you want to talk to her about?"

"Well, she apologized to me. She said that she was sorry for getting me into this situation." I tell Teddy, checking the time on my phone. 5 more minutes.

"What? I though you guys got over that before Zay was even born." Teddy asks.

"Me too… We'll figure it all out tonight. Now, zip me up, woman!" I say, turning my back towards Teddy so she could zip my dress up.

"Whoa, you look hot!" Teddy tells me as I turn to face her.

I laugh, "Oh, Theodora, you're too kind." I joke, earning me a warning glare for Teddy.

"Alright, I better go." Teddy says, walking towards the door, "Let me know how it goes." she says as she opens the door to leave. Before the door closes, I see Teddy looking down the hall but I can't see what's caught her attention. Before she walks off, she turns to me and smiles.

Brushing it off as Teddy being Teddy, I close the door, and turn back to get my phone when I hear a knock on the on-call room door. Rolling my eyes I call, "Just a sec!" _'Man you can seriously get no privacy in this hospital.' _I think to myself as I swing the door open.

I lose all train of thought as I stare at the beautiful woman before me.

"Calliope." I say through a smile, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look gorgeous yourself, ready to go?" she asks, taking my hand.

I now have butterflies the size of elephants having a rave in my stomach, but I don't think I've ever been more ready.

"Yes." I tell her and we make our way out of the hospital.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Dinner was going excellent. Callie had taken me to this new Italian restaurant that I had been bugging her about going to before things got crazy between us.

"Are you having a good time?" Callie asks me.

"Yes, this is amazing, Calliope, thank you." I honestly tell her.

"You don't have to thank me, Arizona." she tells me.

We get lost in each other's eyes and a silence falls between us until I decided to speak up.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." I nervously say.

"Anything, shoot."

"Ok, remember when we had that talk with Mark?" I ask and she nods her head yes, "Well, there was something you said that kinda bothered me some."

"What was it?" Callie asks, her right hand finding the heart shaped pendant on her neck.

"You apologized to me and I wasn't sure why. You apologized about getting me into this situation and I just thought we were past that, ya know? I thought that I made it clear that with you and our son is where I want to be."

"I was just upset, Arizona. What Mark said to you pissed me off and there was nothing I could really do. He said what he said, and I couldn't take it back for him, so I apologized because I was sorry that he treated you that way. I saw the look in your eyes when you were taking about it, I saw how hurt you were and that made me feel like shit for putting you in that position from the beginning. I know it gets hard dealing with Mark, and I trust that no matter what, you won't walk away from our son, but I can't promise you that Mark will change. I can promise you, though, that Mark is going to be around, he's Xavier's dad and we can't change that. Because of those facts, I can't help but think that one day you'll start to resent me for putting you in that position. "

I nod my head, but honestly, I can't believe what I'm hearing. I had no idea that Callie felt this way.

"I get it, Callie, I do." I start, "We can't change the past, I've accepted that. The moment that I told you that I was all in, I accepted that. But, honestly, even if we could change the past, I wouldn't change it. Xavier is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I need you to know that. I need you to not be sorry, I need you to know that no matter what happens between Mark and I, I will never, ever resent you for what happened when I was in Africa, and I need you to realize that you and that little boy mean the world to me, okay?" I finish, and Callie nods.

I realize that she's crying and so I lean across the small table and wipe her tears. "I need you to know that I love you." I tell her.

"I know you do. And I love you too." she tells me. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too." I say, sitting back in my seat.

The waiter comes over to us, breaking the silence that we've fallen into.

"Can I interest you ladies in some dessert?" he asks us and suddenly, the semi-heavy mood is broken. Callie looks across the table at me with an all too familiar look in her eyes.

"No thanks, uh, Jacob," Callie says, looking at the waiter's nametag, "I actually have something at home that I have a taste for."

O— Uh, okay. I'll just go get the check for you guys." Jacob stutters as he walks away.

"Calliope, you mad that poor guys blush." I say, looking her in the eyes, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Yeah, you thought that was bad, wait till I get to home." she says, with a smirk.

With those words, I grin. I swear if the restaurant was any quieter, everyone would be able to hear the pounding in between my legs.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

All the time that I've been living in this apartment with Callie and our son, I've never noticed whether or not the elevators have cameras on them. I sure do hope they don't.

Stumbling to our apartment, I hesitantly break our heated kiss to open the door. My hands are shaking in anticipation, and I'm having a little trouble with the lock.

I feel Callie behind me. She snakes her left hand around my waist and I can feel her right hand running slowly from my shoulder to my shaking hand.

"I got it." she whispers in my ear as she turns my hand with the key, and man, in this moment, those are the sexiest words I've ever heard. I unconsciously tilt my head to the side as I feel her lips latch on to the exposed skin on my neck.

I turn towards her and capture her lips in another fiery kiss as she walks us into the apartment. She kicks the door close and turns us around so that I'm pressed against the it. Never breaking our kiss, I can feel Callie trying to get out of her heels and I do the same. Once we're both shoeless, I start to back her towards our bedroom but she isn't having any of that.

"Nah uh" she says, pushing me back against the door.

She kisses down my neck while reaching for the zipper of my dress. Needing to feel her lips on mine, I pull her face up and crash our lips together as she pulls down the zipper at my back.

Once the dress is unzipped, she steps back and let's it fall to the floor and I step out of it.

"So gorgeous." I hear her whisper before she brings her hand up to cup my bare breast. She takes the other one into her mouth and gently sucks on my nipple until it hardens.

"Mmm." is all I can manage to get out at the moment, but it seems to be enough to spur Callie on, because she then switches to give my other breast the same attention. My hands find her hair, keeping her head just where I want it, just where I need it.

And then all of a sudden, she stops.

"Calliope, why—" I began to protest, but she cuts me off.

"Turn around." she tells me and I do as I'm asked. She gently pushes me forward so that now, my front is pressed up against the door. I feel her hands running up and down my sides, her nails lightly scratching me every now and again. She starts to trail kisses from behind my ear, down my neck and onto my shoulder. Biting and sucking there, I know it's going to leave a hickey but that's the one mark that I _am_ okay with.

She stops again and steps back a little and I can hear the zipper to her dress being pulled down. After a few second, she takes her previous spot again, pressed up behind me, and I gasp at the skin to skin contact.

Callie begins kissing me again, this time, from my shoulder back up to my ear.

"I've missed you so much." she whispers to me.

"I've missed you too." I choke out, my breath catching in my throat as I feel her hands lightly travel down my stomach. When she reaches the waistband of my panties, she slowly slides her hand underneath. Her hand continues to move downward until she reaches my clit. She begins to circle around it with finger, never touching it directly.

"Calliope…" I moan, bucking my hips forward, causing her finger to brush against my sensitive bundle. "Ohh," I moan and try to do it again. Callie brings her other hand to my hip to still my movements.

"Stop." she says, and the tone that she uses turns me on even more and I feel a wave of heat rush through my body. Yeah, this isn't gonna take long.

I lean my head back, resting it on her shoulder, and she takes this as an opportunity to suck on the creamy skin on my neck. More bruises. Who cares?

So wrapped up in the feeling of Callie's lips on me, I didn't even notice her hand going lower.

"Fahhh-hhkkk!" was the only thing that came out when she plunged two fingers deep inside of me. She started a steady rhythm, hitting all the right spots every time.

My entire body started to tingle and I knew I was close.

"Faster, baby." I got out through a series of moans and cries of pleasure, and Callie complied.

Speeding up her pace, I turned my head so that I could capture her lips with mines. Moaning into the kiss, as Callie curled her fingers inside of me, I bit down hard as I was blown away by one of the most powerful orgasms I've had in a long, long time.

"Ow." Callie whispered, pulling her fingers out of me as I came down from my high.

"W-what?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"You bit me." she says peppering my neck and shoulder with open mouthed kisses.

I turn in her arms to see that there is a little bit of blood on her lips. "I'm sorry, babe. It's kind of your own fault though." I wipe the blood away with my thumb and place a kiss on her luscious lips.

"Oh yeah," she says, kissing me again, "and how is it my fault?"

"Well, let's just say that you're very good at what you do." I say, kissing her lips again.

A cocky grin spreads across her face. "Hm. I guess I can forgive you if you can find a way to make it up to me." she says, backing us towards the bedroom.

"Oh," I say, reaching behind her to undo her bra, "I have every intention of making it up to you."

**A/N: There it is. Hope it was worth the wait. This story is gonna be coming to a close soon, only a few more chapters. Also, reviews are grooooooovey.**

**You guys have twitter and tumblr? Follow me if you will LegalizeZig on twitter and :D**


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.****

****You guys might kill me for this.****

****Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine. Hope you like.****

**Chapter 15: Two, Weeks Later**

"You're kidding, right?" I say through laughs, "You have to be!"

"Nope," Callie says, shaking her head, "right on my sneakers."

"Wow, babe, that kinda sucks… a lot."

Callie laughs, and it's like music to my ears. She's telling me a story about her patient that puked on her new sneakers.

We've been getting along great since our date night a couple of weeks ago, just enjoying each other and our family. I had gotten off of work about an our ago and was pretty tired but decided to refrain from a nap and hang out with my family. Xavier is in his room playing, turns out he's had enough Mommy/Mama cuddles for one day. Now, we're just sitting, cuddled up on the couch talking about any and everything.

My cell phone rings and I pick it up, it's my Aunt Beth. I answer because she usually doesn't call me.

"Aunt Beth?"

"Hey, Arizona, how are you?" she asks. Hm. She sounds normal.

"I'm great, Aunt Beth, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Callie and your son?"

"They're both doing great as well. What do I own this phone call?" I ask her.

"I was just a little worried about your mom." she says, and my heart rate starts to speed up. What's wrong with my mom? Aunt Beth and my mom are twins, whenever anything is going on with my mom that she doesn't want to tell, she usually only tells my dad or Aunt Beth first. This call had me worried.

"Uh, what do you mean? What's wrong with my mom?" I ask, standing up. Callie gives me a concerned look and I just shrug.

"She hasn't been answering her phone I've only called her a million times. No one answers the house phone either. I just wanted to know if you've heard from her at all." at these word, I breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Aunt Beth you scared me a little. Mom and Dad went to Missouri for a few days to visit some old friends. She left her phone at home by accident. She's fine, I've been emailing her. Do you have her email address?" I ask.

"No, can you give it to me?" she asked.

"Sure, sure. Do you something to write with?"

After hanging up with my Aunt, I go to sit back with Callie, who's waiting with open arms.

"That was my Aunt Beth, she was worried because my mom wasn't answering her phone."

"Hm. How do you tell those two apart? I swear, I made a fool of myself last Thanksgiving." Callie says laughing.

"I don't know. Being around them so long, I've just found different things that stand out on them. They're twin sisters but they have their own personality and, after a while, they look like two totally different people. Besides, mom my is, well, she's my mom."

"True. I guess."

"Speaking of sisters," I began, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"You want to ask me something about Aria?" Callie asks, clearly confused.

"No, it's something else." I say looking up at her.

"Oh, okay…what is it?" Callie asks.

"Well, Xavier is 4 now, and I don't know, I was just thinking that it'd be nice to give him a little broth—"

"_Knock, Knock, Knock"_

Tired of all of these strategically place interruptions, I curse under my breath and decide that the door could wait.

"What I was saying was," I began again, "Well, I know that we've just got back on the right track, but I think siblings get along more when they are closer in age and I, uh, just wanted to bring up the idea of us having anoth—"

"_Knock, KNOCK!"_

"Wow," I say in annoyance, "this is ridiculous." getting up, I stomp over to the door, like I'm my son's age, and roughly open it.

"What is it—Sloan?" I say lowering my voice.

"Hey, Arizona." she says smiling.

"Hey, uh, come on in," I say moving out of the way. "What are you doing here?" I ask her.

Sloan found out that she had a brother when Xavier was one and a half and even though her and Mark's relationship is still a lot rocky, she has made it her business to be a big sister to Xavier. She has matured over the years. I mean, I don't trust her enough to let her take him anywhere without one of us with them, but she is definitely able to see him when she's in Seattle.

"I was here looking for Mark, but it seems he doesn't live across the hall anymore, so I figured I'd stop here to see Zay…Hey Callie."

"Hey, Sloan." Callie says, standing, "Yeah, Mark moved to Oregon, but he decided to come back and is staying at the Archfield until he finds a place."

"Why didn't he just crash here?" Sloan asks, "You guys are like this." she finishes, crossing two of her fingers to show how close Callie and Mark were.

I look at Callie and she seem a little upset at the mention of Mark's name and their friendship and it almost looks like I see a bit of regret cross her features. If anything was there, she quickly covered it up as she calls Xavier.

"Xavier, someone's here to see you!" she calls and a few seconds later, he comes out of his room on his little crutches.

"Hey, baby brother." Sloan says, "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"I'm not a baby." he says, ignoring Sloan's questions all together.

"He fell at the park." Callie says.

"Whoa, baby brother's hardcore!" Sloan says, ruffling Zay's hair a bit.

"I'm not a baby, Sloan!" Xavier says, louder this time.

Sloan laughs, "I know, I know, but you're still _my_ baby brother."

Xavier decides to ignore Sloan's comment, instead, he turns to Callie, "Mama can we go to the park _now_?" he asks.

"What are you going to do at the park, Zay?" Callie asks, pointing to his cast. "Besides," she continues, "You mom is really tired."

"Okay." she say in almost a whisper, "Maybe tomorrow?" and that's all it takes.

"Uh, we can go now for a little bit." I say, loving the way Xavier's eyes light up.

"Sloan, do you wanna come to the park with us?" Xavier asks.

"I'd love to, if that's ok with your moms." She says looking up at Callie and I.

"Yeah, that's fine," I tell Sloan, "Xavier, go change your shirt and we'll go."

"But I like this shirt Mommy!" he says to me.

"Yeah, well it has half of your lunch on it."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Callie and I sit on he bench watching Sloan push Xavier on the swings, since that and the slide is the only thing he could do without hurting himself even more.

Callie and I are enjoying watching him laugh and we sit in silence with the exception of my phone beeping every now and then notifying me of a text from Teddy.

"Who ya textin'?" Callie asks me out of nowhere.

"Teddy." I tell her.

"Isn't she on call? The hospital must be slow."

"Yeah, she's on call, but I needed some advice." I tell Callie as I text Teddy back.

"Advice on what?" Callie asks and I can see her curiosity growing.

"Ah, advice on us." I say and I watch as Callie scrunches her brow in confusions. I continue to explain, "We were talking about the whole Mark thing and she, uh, she suggested that since it's been a little while and we're all cooled down that we should sit down and talk to him. Like adults." I cautiously say.

"I, umm…I—do you want to?" Callie hesitantly asks me.

"I kinda do, yeah." I tell her. "I think that it'd be better for Xavier if his parents genuinely all got along, ya know?

"Yeah." Callie says in almost a whisper. "Ok, we can go somewhere, have dinner or something and talk like adults. You're off Thursday, right? We can do it then."

"Ok, I'll tell Mark."

"Ok" Callie says, looking at me. She smiles and it melts me as usual.

"Hey, Bud," I call to Xavier, "We're gonna go in a little while, okay?" he nods and goes back to talking animatedly with his sister.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The days came and went, and as Thursday approached, I became more and more nervous. I didn't know what I wanted from the talk with Mark, I was confused a bit.

On one hand, I wanted to keep things the way they were, without Mark around at all. I know that if I try, I could tolerate Mark, but a part of me doesn't want to try. I want to take Callie and my son and ship us all away to a Mark-free world. That's on one hand.

On the other hand, I want Callie and Xavier to be happy. I love them and I'll do anything to make them happy and, unfortunately, Mark, in some way, makes them happy.

He's Xavier's dad and as much as I may not like it, he is—or was… (or is?) Callie's best friend. Even though she'll deny it, I know she misses him as a friend, I can read her like an open book. I don't want things to go back to how they were: myMarkfamily; always having Mark in the middle of _my _family, but I'm willing to compromise in order to make my two favorite people happy. This time, though, I'll make sure I'm happy as well.

"Hey, you ready?" Callie peeks her head into the bathroom, where I'm fixing my hair a little.

"Yeah, did Teddy come to get Xavier yet?" I ask, meeting her eyes through the mirror.

"Yeah."

"Aw. I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left." I pout.

"Don't worry, he was asleep when she got here anyway," Callie says grabbing my hand, "Come on, you look pretty." she says pulling me out of the bathroom.

Where clad in casual clothes, neither of us too dolled up. We decided that we'd go somewhere not so fancy, Callie is not likely to yell and curse in a place where there are children and families.

Pulling up to the restaurant Callie and I go in and get seated, order our beverages, and make small talk as we wait for Mark.

"Hm," Callie starts, swallowing her iced tea, "What were you going to tell or ask me the other day?" she asks.

"When?" I ask. I know what she's talking about. I was going to bring up the topic of another baby before we were interrupted by Sloan the other day. I want to say something about it now but, somehow, in a matter of three days, I've lost my courage and I decide to feign ignorance instead.

"Like two or three days ago. Remember you were saying something, but then Sloan came an—"

"Mark's here." I say, nodding toward the entrance.

She looks towards the entrance and then looks back at me. "Okay," she whispers, much like she did the other day at the park "Okay."

"Hey, ladies." Mark says, taking a seat.

"Mark."

"Hey, Mark." Callie and I say at the same time.

We sit in awkward silence until the waitress comes over to take our orders. When she leaves, the awkward silence is back in full swing.

After a few more, long seconds, I finally speak up.

"So, Mark, how's the apartment search coming along?"

"I actually found a place not too far from the hospital, which is great," He smiles "because the Chief is giving me my job back. So, yeah…"

"That sucks," I joke. "Xavier really likes the hotel, he talked about it a lot when I picked him up the other day."

We all chuckle and the table grows quiet, yet again.

"Um, Mark, Arizona and I asked you to come here because we don't like how things played out before." Callie speaks up. Mark nods. "We just think that it would be nice if we talked about everything. Like adults this time and try to get along some, if not for us, then for Zay."

"I agree." Mark says after Callie's done speaking. "I did a lot of thinking, and a lot of what you said that day has had time to sink in. I just—I'm sorry. To both of you." Mark confesses, taking us both by surprise.

"What?" I say, a little shocked, before I could catch myself.

"I'm sorry." he says again. "Look, when I was younger, I was in a similar situation as Zay, with my own parents."

Callie and I both look at him strangely, taking the hint, he continues.

"No, I didn't have two Moms, but I did have two Dads. Joseph, my Dad, and Mitch, my step-dad. I didn't really know my real dad growing up, he was there when I was really young, but when I was about 5 or 6, the visits came less and less. I'd see him every once in a while, but not often. My mom and Mitch always told me that he realized that he wasn't ready to be a father and that he didn't want much to do with me. I looked at Mitch as a father when I was a kid. He was there, ya know? First fight, first girlfriend, first car, he was there. When I got older, though, I got in contact with Joseph, ready to tell him how much I never needed him, tell him how much I didn't care that he wasn't there for me as much as he should have been, but that's when the truth came out." Mark stopped when our food came out. Thanking the waiter, he began to talk again. "Joseph told me that my mom and Mitch kept him away from me. Said that my mom would tell him that Mitch was all I needed in a father and that he was irrelevant. I didn't believe him at first, ya know? My mom knew how much I wanted to know my real dad, so why would she lie to me, right? I told him that he was a liar but deep inside, I knew that he was telling the truth. It all made since. My mom never let me talk to him when he called, she'd hurry off of the phone and when I'd ask her about it, she'd say that she thought I was asleep or out. When he would leave me messages, she'd never let me hear them. She'd always 'accidentally' erase them or something. When I would actually see Joseph, my mom would always make smart remarks like "look who decided to show" and stuff like that and Joseph would always look so confused …this pasta is really good." Mark says, taking another bite of his food.

"I never knew that, Mark." Callie quietly says.

"Yeah…I don't talk about it much. It hurt my dad not to be able to watch me grow up. That's why I acted that way. I want to be a dad to Xavier. I was just afraid that you guys would get tired of me ruining your perfect little family and push me away. Like Mitch and my mom did to my dad. I had no right talking to you like that, Arizona. I was wrong, I know that. I knew that, as I was saying what I said to you, I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't stop. I guess I was jealous of you."

At this confession, my eyes go wide. _'He was jealous? What did that mean? Did it— did it mean that he was in love with Callie? That he was jealous of our life together? Wow, just when I thought we were getting somewhere, he hits me with this. This—this complicates thing. A lot.'_

"Not jealous of you guys," Mark says, gesturing between Callie and I, yanking me out of my internal brawl, "I'm not, like, jealous of your relationship with Callie or anything. I guess, I'm just jealous of your assurance in Zay's life. Callie loves you and our son freakin' adores you, your position in his life isn't going anywhere, there is no question, you're his mom."

"And, you're his dad." I say.

"Joseph is my dad! They forced him out of my life, Arizona. You guys could push me away at any moment. How could I have been sure that you wouldn't? I invade in your private life to make sure you know that I'm here to stay, that I want this, to be in Xavier's life—I need this. That's why I did and said what I did."

"Mark…I don't know what to say." I began. "We would never, ever do that to you. What your mom and step-dad did to your dad is disgusting and I, personally would never, ever, try to keep you from Xavier, I—I had no idea you felt that way. We'd never do that."

"Yeah, I know. Now. Now I know and again, I'm sorry. Callie, you too, I'm sorry—for everything."

"Wow, Mark, I really wasn't expecting to hear that from you. I accept your apology, I do and I'm sorry for, you know, the whole hand thing…but still, all of the disrespecting my girlfriend and being in our personal business, it has to stop." Callie says, grabbing my hand under the table.

"Absolutely, I know. I know now that you guys wouldn't keep me away from Zay and so my extra, extra parenting is done. Like I said, I was only doing most of that to prove a point, to show you guys that I was all in. And the whole Robbins, thing was—well it was because, I guess, I was in a one way competition with you. I was trying to out-parent you." he says looking at me. "I'm really sorry for disrespecting you and treating you like the third wheel in the parenting trio we have. You're my baby's mom too." he finishes with that famous Sloan smile that reminds me so much of my kid.

We all laugh at that and the table becomes silent again.

"The things you said to me that day, really pissed me off, Mark. I was furious at you. Knowing why you felt that way takes some of the edge off of my anger, but not all of it." I say. At my words, Mark looks down at his food, guiltily.

"All of the anger isn't gone, Mark, but enough of it has vanished that I can say that I forgive you. I haven't forgotting how you treated me that day, and maybe I won't in the future. Maybe I will, but for now, I forgive you."

Mark, looking back up now, smiles again, "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yup." I say, looking over at Callie who is also smiling, I return their grins.

"That's great. Thanks, guys…Would a hug be pushing it?" Mark asks, standing up, holding out his arm.

"Oh yeah." I say and we all laugh, Mark sits back down and continue to eat.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Walking into our apartment, Callie seems happy. She's been smiling ever since we left the restaurant.

"Well, aren't you happy?" I ask, kicking off my chucks.

"Uhh, duh!" she says, following suit. "We all just made up, sorta. How can I not be happy?"

I laugh, "I know, it does feel kinda good, huh?" I say, following her to the couch.

"Feels great. When's the kid getting here?" Callie asks, pulling me in closer to her?

"Teddy should be bring _Xavier_ in about, ahhhh, half hour," I say looking at my watch.

"Hm. Cool, I miss him."

"Me too."

"So, while we have time before Hurricane Zay gets here, I wanted to just ask you something." Callie say, fidgeting with her pendant.

"Okay" I say, nervous as to what she's nervous about.

"I was thinking—and it's just a suggestion, if you aren't ready, that's totally okay…I was thinking that we—you and I—should—um, could, maybe have another…um…" she trails off.

"Another what, Calliope?" I say, trying my hardest to contain my smile. I know exactly where this is going.

"Baby." she whispers.

"So, you're asking me to have another baby?" I ask, "With you. You want to have my kid, that's what you're saying, yeah?"

"Yeah…but if you're totally against the idea, I understanding, I do. I mean Xavier is four and he is kinda spoiled and he might not like the idea and I know, like, ultimately it's up to the two of us , but he can get a say, and it was a stupid idea, I know, just— just forget I said anything—"

I crash my lips into hers, silencing her rant. Pulling back, I look into her eyes and I can't help but smile now. "I would love, love, _love_ to have another baby with you, Calliope. I'd _love_ to." I say and she kisses me again.

"I love you." she says.

"I love _you._" I say back and we kiss again, this time more passionate. More needy. Hungrier.

I push Callie down onto the couch and climb on top of her, never breaking the kiss. With my knees on either side of hips, we continue to kiss. Callie snakes her hand under my shirt and slowly lifts it up over my head, tossing it to the floor. I lean back down to kiss her, and the door flies open and Callie pushes me off of her. I land on the floor with a loud THUMP.

"Whoa!" Teddy says, looking at us from outside of the open door, eyes wide. She turns to her right, hold up her hand and yells "Red light!", talking to Xavier, I guess.

"Teddy, you're here early!" Callie says from the couch.

Turning back to Callie and I, she says, "Put a shirt on and next time, lock the door!"

I stand up, rubbing my head where I hit it on the floor, finding my shirt, I slip it on and playfully send an angry glare in Callie's direction for tossing me like she did. She mouths 'Sorry' to me.

"Green light!" Teddy says and Xavier comes through the door.

"I'm gonna go. And I'm also gonna pretend that this didn't happen," Teddy say motioning between herself, Callie, and I.

"See ya later, Zay!" she says before turning to leave, mumbling something about horny teenagers. I can't help but laugh as I close the door behind her.

**Last Chapter Up Next. Thanks For Reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to play with them a little...that sounds sooo wrong. Anywho, these characters and all of their glory belong fully to Shonda Rhimes, abc, and all of those great people.****

****This is the waaaaayyy it ends. lol, a little Landon Pigg for you guys. No, but this is the last chapter :): [that's my bittersweet face].****

****Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine. Hope you like.****

**Chapter 16: 9 Months Later**

"Robbins!" I hear Chief Webber call as I swiftly make my way around the hospital corner. I've been avoiding him ever since Karev told me he has been wandering the halls looking for me.

"Robbins, get back here!" he calls again, turning the corner.

"Oh, Chief," I say a little out of breath, "I didn't even know you were looking for me." I lie.

"Yeah, okay, cut the crap, Robbins," he says, his serious tone making me flinch internally. "Go home!"

"Wha—Why?" I ask semi-confused.

"Because I can't have you in the OR like this." he says, gesturing to my very pregnant belly.

"Chief, seriously, you can't send me home—I'm only 6 months pregnant, I still have a lot of time to work before my maternity leave. There has to be rule against this—I—" I spit back, annoyed.

"I knew you would say this," The Chief says, cutting me off, "So I paged Torres, she should be here any minute, maybe she can talk some sense into you." she Chief says, walking away from me.

Sighing to myself, I walk back over to the nurses station to finish signing off on a few charts. Hearing footsteps approaching me, I don't even bother to turn around. This person's hands immediately find my stomach and the only people I let do that are Xavier and Callie. It annoys me when random people come up and touch my stomach, I don't go around feeling on them, so why would I want them to do that to me?

Grabbing my hand, Callie silently and gently walks me into the nearest on-call room. I take a seat on the bed, and she pulls a chair in front of me so that she could sit down. She takes one of my hands in hers and I can feel her starring at me. I purposely avoid her gaze, and opt to play with her fingers instead.

"What's going on in there?" she says pointing to my head, "Why won't you take a little break?"

"Callie, I'm fine, really." I say, finally looking at her.

"I know you're fine, but you can't work anymore, babe. So why don't you just go home for the day?" Callie tells me, and I want to be mad, I do, I hate when people treat me like I'm immobile just because I'm pregnant. She's just so sweet about it, though, and it warms my heart. And she's right, too. I'm only 6 months pregnant, but my stomach is really big. Like freakishly large. The other day, someone told me that I 'looked about ready to pop.'

"But, I still have months to work, Callie. I can't leave now." I whine a little.

"I know you do. I have no idea what's going on in there," Callie laughs, her hands find my stomach, "But our baby seems to be huge at 6 months. I know it sucks, but how about this. How about you go downstairs and get Zay from daycare, you guys go home and have some Mommy and Zay time before Mark comes to get him, and when I get home in a bit, I'll make you and our baby lots and lots of food and we'll watch any crap you want on TV. How's that sound?" she finishes with a hopeful smile.

"Lots and lots of food?" I ask and she laughs and nods. "Well, since you put it like that…" I trail off, smiling.

"So you'll call it a day today? You can always come back tomorrow and chart or do consults, because I saw you today in the OR." she tells me, "And surgery seems to be out of the question.

I look down, blushing in embarrassment. I did a routine appendectomy today and I had to turn sideways in order to reach my patient. That's how big my stomach is, not to mention that I had to stop and use the bathroom three times.

"Ok. I guess you're right." I say, kissing Callie softly.

She stands, and helps me up, kissing me again.

"I'll walk you down, Mark is going to pick Zay up before I get home, so I want to see him before you guys go." She says, lacing our fingers together as we walk out of the room, and to the elevator.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Can he hear me?" Xavier whispers to me, his ear to my stomach.

"Well, yeah," I tell him, moving his little hand so that he could feel the baby kick, "You just have to talk a little louder."

"Hi." he says, louder this time. He looks up at me as if to ask if that was alright, and I nod, letting him know that it was perfect.

"So, Xavier, what do you think? Is there a boy in Mommy's tummy, or a girl?" I ask him as he crawls up and plops down next to me, on Callie's side of the bed.

"Umm…a boy!" he says excitedly.

"Yeah? Your Mama wants it to be a boy too. You could have a little sister, you know?" I ask him, not wanting him to get his hopes up for a little brother. "You won't always like the same things, and sometimes, you won't want her around you, but you'll love her so much, and you'll have to protect her. Always protect the things you love." I tell him, tearing up a bit. Damn hormones.

"I know. Daddy told me that too." he says, and I grew curious.

"What did he tell you?" I asks.

"He said that I should always protect my little brother or sister and that we should always stick together no matter what people say about us." Xavier says.

"Well, Dad's right, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." I tell him.

"Huh?" he asks and just as I'm about to tell him that it was just an old saying, he asks another question, "Mommy, will the baby look like me?" he asks, eyes fixed on my stomach again.

"Hmm, well, I don't know." I tell him honestly. "The baby could have blue eyes, like you and I, or, it could have brown eyes. Like Mama." I try to explain. "The baby's hair could be like you and Mama's hair…or it could be like mine." I say, tugging on one of my loose curls. I know the possible description of the baby that I gave didn't help, but I wasn't really sure myself. Callie really wanted a 'mini Arizona' so we used my eggs. Going through the possible sperm donors, the man we decided on has brown eyes and blonde hair. It could really go either way.

"Oh. I hope he's a boy." Xavier says. Putting his lips to my stomach again, he loudly says, "Hi… I want you to be a boy." looking up at me again, much like he did before, I just giggle and shrug a bit.

"We're going to find out next week, when Aunt Addie comes back." I tell him. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" he says, adding something that resembled a fist pump.

Just then, someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Xavier says, jumping out of bed. You'd think he'd be more careful, but ever since he got his cast off, he's been all over the place.

"Ahh, no you won't," I call into the living room. "Wait until I get in there!" I finish. Getting off of my bed, the person knocks again. "Just a sec!" I call, making my way into the living room.

Opening the door, Mark is standing there.

"Umm, Hey?" he says hesitantly, taking note of the angry look I'm giving him.

"Seriously, Mark! Do you know how much energy it took to get out of the bed and come in here? You could have just came in!" I say, sitting on the couch.

"Whoa, Prego, check your phone." he says with a chuckle.

Picking up my phone that I left on the table I see that I have two unread messages. One from Callie telling me that her last surgery was postponed, and she'll be home soon. And the other was, indeed, from Mark:

"_Hey, I'm on my way to come and pick up Zay. Do you want me to just let myself in?"_

"Oh, my phone was in here." I tell him.

"I see that now," he says, picking up Xavier who just came trotting out of his room with his shoes on now.

"So, do you need anything before we go?" Mark asks me.

"Ahh, no. Callie should be here in a bit, thanks." I tell him.

"Alright," he says putting Zay back down, "Go tell your Mom bye, little guy."

Xavier comes over and gives me a sloppy peck on my cheek and tells me bye. He then puts his hands either side of my stomach and tells the baby bye, once again, looking up at me for approval.

"Yep." I tell him. "Ok, I love you, be good for your Dad, see you on Monday."

"Ok, I love you too, Mommy." he says as Mark lifts him.

"Ok, Arizona." Mark says, "Call if ya need anything."

"I will." I tell him as they leave.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Yesterday, Xavier asked me if the baby was going to look like him." I tell Callie as we sit and look at dining room sets in a catalog.

"What'd you tell him." she asked, flipping through the pages.

"I told him that the baby might look a little like all three of us. He really wants it to be a boy." I tell her.

"Me too… Well, it'll be fine if we have a girl, too. I just want it to be healthy." she says flipping the page and then flipping back. "How about this one?" she says pointing to the picture of the fancy table with chairs. "It goes with all of the other stuff we bought."

"I don't know. I don't want a glass table." I tell her, thinking about all of the patients I get from falling and cutting themselves on glass. "Do you think we'll be moved in before them baby gets here?"

"Yeah, of course. Alex, Mark, Jackson, Cristina, Meredith, Owen and April all said they'd help us move in a few weeks. Everyone else might have to work." Callie tells me as she continues to flip through pages. We found a house that we fell in love with about two months ago and everything was finalized not too long ago. It's about a 6 minute drive from the hospital and it's big. Not too big, though. I like to call it perfect.

"That's great." I tell her.

"Hm. What about this one?" she shows me another picture in the catalog.

"NO, look at the corners on that table, Calliope!" I say, and it comes out a bit harsher than I intended.

"Whoa, jeez, Arizona. Okay. Let me look for a round table made out of sponge." she spits back, sarcastically.

"You can keep the sarcasm to yourself, Callie."

"Right, Arizona. Let's not argue, okay?" Callie tells me.

"I'm not arguing, I just think you could keep the sarcastic remarks to yourself!" I say.

"Okay, Arizona! No more sarcastic remarks. Calm down." Callie fires back.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Me wanting our kids to be safe is something that I'm allowed to be hype about, Callie! Seriously, that should be the first thing on your mind, keeping our kids safe!" I can feel my blood boiling now.

"Seriously, you're blowing this _way_ out of proportion, Arizona. I'm not sure what's going on, and why you got so mad at me out of nowhere, but I'm gonna go before this turns into something we'll regret later." Callie calmly says, getting off of our bed.

"Bye!" I say as she leaves our bedroom.

Slinging the catalog off of the bed and onto the floor, I squeeze the bridge of my nose with my two fingers. I can hear the TV turn on in the living room now, Callie must be in there.

Leaning back on the headboard, I close my eyes, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, but before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Waking up, slumped over to the side, I sit up and wipe my eyes as all the memories of what transpired between Callie and myself came flooding back to me.

Standing up, I walk out into the living room only to find it empty.

"Callie?" I call out, not receiving and answer. Looking at the clock, I realized that I've been asleep for close to 3 hours.

Figuring that Callie got paged, I make my way to the kitchen to make myself and my very hungry baby something to eat.

Deciding on a whole bunch of fruit, I sit back on the couch and try to find a movie to watch until Callie gets back.

About an hour into the movie, I start to think. I felt really bad for the way I treated Callie earlier and, honestly, I'm not even sure why I acted that way. Deciding to call her and apologize, I go back into my room to get my cell phone. Reaching my dresser to retrieve my phone, I see Callie's pager and work ID.

'_What the hell? If Callie isn't at work, then where the hell is she?' _I think to myself.

A little worried now, I pick up my phone to call her, only to find that it's dead. Sitting it back on the dresser, I curse a few times under my breath, and when I realize that I left my charger in my cubby locker thing at work, those quiet curse words quickly turn into irritated yells.

Slipping on a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt, I go across the street to the hospital to get my charger. When I get there, I see a few of my friends, and ask them if they'd seen Callie, they all say no. Going into the Attending's Lounge, I get my charger and make my way through the hospital and back to my apartment. Realizing that I could have put my phone on the charger at the hospital and called Callie then, I mentally slap myself for leaving it on my dresser.

Rushing through my door, I'm stopped in my tracks when I see Callie sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Callie says to me.

"Where were you?" I whisper.

"I—the gun range. I didn't wake to wake you, but I left you messages." she tells me as I walk over towards the couch. I'm not really sure why we're talking so low, but it's working for me.

"My phone is dead, I left my charger at work" I tell her, holding it up to show her. "Calliope, I'm sorry form snapping earlier, I'm not sure what got into me."

She laughs a little, "I know what got into you. Our baby, and all those crazy hormones. I'm sorry, too, for walking away. I just needed to clear my head a little."

"I was worried about you."

"I know, I'm sorry about that too." she says standing up and moving behind me because that's the only way we can actually hug. "And it wasn't you, don't think that it was you. I've gotten use to those hormones, trust me."

"Then what was it?" I asks "'Cause you only go to the gun range when you're super pissed."

Callie sits on the couch and I sit on the other end as she pulls my fuzzy sock clad feet into her lap.

"My mom called today. She told me that Aria is pregnant."

"That's great, but you knew that already, right? Aria called and told you last week about how excited she was to give Zay a cousin and how the babies will be growing up together and stuff, right?… Right?" I say again when Callie doesn't answer me.

"Yeah, it's great, Aria's great—it's just, that my mom, she, uh—she calls and she's just like 'Calliope, did you hear about Aria?' and I'm like 'Yeah, she told me.' and then, she, uh, she says 'It's great, isn't it? So exciting, my first grandchild.'… she said that, Arizona." Callie says, and when she finally looks up at me, my heart breaks a little. Tears are brimming her eyes, dangerously close to falling.

"Callie, don't listen to her, okay? It doesn't matter what she thinks." I try to convince her, struggling to sit up. "Xavier is fine. He has his Abuelo, who spoils him way too much. He has his Tia Aria and Teo Chris and now he's gonna have a new baby cousin. Your mom doesn't show up in that equation, and our son is fine. He's okay, he's happy, he's healthy, he's fine. And this baby," I say, placing Callie's hand on my stomach, "This baby will be just fine, too. Okay?"

"I know, it just pisses me off a lot. I know she called just to tell me that, she never calls me." Callie tells me.

"I know. That's just the type of person she is, and I know it's hard, because that's your mother, but you can't let it bother you, sweetie."

"I know, and usually it doesn't bother me too much, but today, it just annoyed me."

"And it hurt you." I add.

"What? No it didn't hurt, it jus—"

"Oh, Callie, always the badass. I know you too well and I know that the way your mom treats you hurts. And I also know that you're too proud to let it show. Just know that it doesn't make you weak. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Xavier loves you and this little striker in here loves you too, okay?"

Callie nods, and a small smile plays across her lips, "Striker?" Callie asks, standing up.

"Yeah, babe, I swear we have a soccer player in here," I say as she helps me up and leads me to the bedroom. "She kicks _so_ much, all over the place."

"You mean _he_." Callie says, matter-of-factly. She walks over to the dresser and starts looking through some papers.

"Nope, I meant she." I said through a yawn.

"Tired?" Callie asks, finally finding what she had been searching for.

"Yeah. And it's weird because I just woke up almost 2 hours ago."

"It's called being pregnant. Why don't you take a nap?" she says.

"I plan on it." I say getting into bed. "Where are you going?" I ask Callie as she's about to walk out of the room.

Holding up the papers she found, "I was going to finish filling these papers out for work."

"Oh. Okay." I tell her. I sleep so much better when she's in bed with me, but I can't ask her to stay in here. I mean, I can. I just don't want to ask her.

"I could do them in her if yo—"

"Yes." I say almost too quickly. Callie chuckles and walks over to the bed. "Scoot over, sleepyhead."

I do, and she climbs on the bed, kisses me softly, slips on those 'not so badass' glasses that I love so much, and begins to work.

I watch her for a little bit, in full contentment, before falling asleep.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Walking out of my office, I see Callie and Xavier walking towards me. Xavier is holding a cookie in the hand that isn't held protectively in Callie's.

"Nah-Uh" I began, holding my hand out for the cookie. "Give me the cookie."

Xavier looks at the cookie and then back up at me, and then back to the cookie, and then, finally, to Callie, "But, Mama said that I could have it!"

"What did your dad say?" I say reaching for the cookie.

"But—"

"Xavier. Cookie. Now." I say, pulling out the mom voice, at this he hands me the cookie.

"Wait, why can't he have a the cookie?" Callie asks, genuinely curious.

"He lied." I tell her, leading them back to my office, "He didn't want to eat his peas. Mark said that he couldn't have any dessert until he ate them. Mark got up to put his own plate in the sink and when he came back the peas were gone. Mark asked if he had eaten them and Xavier told him that he did so Mark gave him dessert. Later, after Mark put Xavier to bed, he was cleaning up and found all of the peas in Xavier's sneakers. SO, he doesn't get any sweets for a few days." I say as we enter my office.

Callie looks down at Xavier who looks at the floor.

"What have we told you about lying, Xavier?" she asks.

"You said that I shouldn't ever lie. I'm sorry." he says.

"Don't let it happen again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mama." she says, taking a seat in the chair behind my desk.

"You have to admit, that was a little genius." Callie whispers so that our son wouldn't hear.

I chuckle, "So genius."

Pulling out the coloring book and crayons that I keep there for him, I moved some of the papers off of my desk and set him up to color.

Hearing a light tap on the door, I yell come in. Jackson enters.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins. Hey Zay." Jackson says. "Uhh, Dr. Torres, you said to meet you here because you had a special case for me."

"Right." Callie says walking over to me and grabbing my hand, "We have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery, and you, sir, get to watch our son. He doesn't get anything sweet, we'll be back soon." Call finishes, dragging me out of my office, ignoring Jackson's, grunts of frustration.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Hey, guys" Addison says as she closes the door behind her.

"Hey, Addison, thanks for coming out." I say.

"Yeah, Addie, thanks." Callie says.

"You guys know that it's no problem. Besides, I have a super important case that I'm working on while I'm here. Okay," she says, "Let's see if you'll be giving me a niece or a nephew, shall we?"

Callie and I nod. "Okay, this is gonna be a bit cold, Arizona, you know the drill." Addison tells me, putting the cool gel on my growing stomach.

After a little bit, the sound of our baby's heartbeat fills the room. I can't help the smile that crosses my lips every time I hear that sound. Looking over at Callie, I see that she's smiling too. When I look back to Addison, she seems very focused on the monitor. After a few seconds, she gets this weird look on her face. I can't read it, though. It seems like a mixture of confusion, shock, and a bit of amusement.

"Well, um…Arizona, do—" Addie began but was cut off by her pager.

She looked down, and her eyes went wide. "911. No, No, No" she repeated under her breath, "Guys, I'm so sorry, this is a 911, on that patient I was talking about. Crap! I'll be right back!"

"Go." Both Callie and I say. We're both surgeons, we know how it is to get a page like that, and from the looks of it, this was very important.

"Did you see her face just now?" Callie asks me.

"Yeah, you noticed too, huh?"

"Yeah, I wonder what that meant."

"Nothing bad, I hope." I say.

"Trust me, if it was anything to worry about, Addison would have told us right away." Callie says, rubbing soothing circles on the top of my hand.

After waiting for around 5 minutes, we heard a soft tap on the door.

"Uh, come in." Callie called.

April walked in, "Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins" she starts, "Dr. Montgomery had to perform an emergency surgery on one of her patience. She told me to assure both of you that everything is fine with your baby, and that she'll see you guys in a bit for your next appointment. She also told me to give you this." April says, handing Callie a piece of folded paper.

On the top of it, it said 'You guys are having…' with an arrow telling us to flip the folded paper up.

"Thanks, Dr. Kepner." I say as she leaves the room.

"Don't!" I yell as Callie goes to open the paper. "I'm not sure if I want to know yet."

"What does that have to do with me knowing?" Callie asks.

"Well…I don't know, can we just wait a little bit?" I ask.

"I guess so, yeah." Callie says, helping me up. "Let's go get Xavier before he drives Avery insane.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Where are we going, Mommy" Xavier asks me, even though I'm not the one who's driving.

"You'll have to ask your Mama, Bud" I tell him.

"Where are we going, Mama?"

"We are going to the park." she tells him, stopping at a red light.

"But we passed the park already." Xavier says.

"Yeah, well we're going to a different park."

"Does this park have a jungle gym?" he asks, hopeful as if his life depended on the answer.

"Yep." Callie simply says.

"Awesome." Xavier says, and I can't help my smile. That's my boy.

Pulling up to the park that Callie and I used to go to, Callie parks.

"Don't get out, Arizona." She tells me as she gets out of the car and un-straps Zay from his seat. Walking around the car , she opens my door and helps me out.

"I could have gotten out on my own, Calliope." I tell her. Secretly, I thought it was sweet that she helped me out.

Walking over to a spot in the grass under a huge tree, Callie spreads out a blanket, that I didn't notice she had, in the shaded area, and she and I sit down.

"Can I go play over there?" Xavier asks, bouncing on his heals, pointing to the colorful jungle gym.

"Yeah, but be careful. No jumping off of money bars, okay"

"Okay." he says running over to the almost empty jungle gym.

The breeze is nice and relaxing. Callie is sitting in the grass leaning against the large tree, and I'm sitting in between her legs, leaning against her, her hand wrapped around me, resting on my stomach.

"I'm ready now." I tell her, and I know that she knows what I'm talking about.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the piece of paper. I sit up and turn to face her. When she opens the paper, her eyes go wide.

"Whoa." I hear Callie say and I instantly become worried.

"What, Callie?" I ask.

"Wow, this would explain the face Addie made, how the hell could she forget to tell us this?" She says, but she's whispering it to herself which is annoying me.

"Callie! What does it say?" I ask, louder this time.

"It—um," she starts, looking at me. "Wow," she begins, and then starts whispering to herself again, "this explains the stomach, too I guess."

"Calliope! What the hell? What does it say?" I say, turning to face her now.

"Well, I think that you should call your mom, and uh, thank her." she starts.

"What? What do you mean? Thank her for what?" I ask just as confused as I am annoyed.

"Well, we're gonna have another son, sweetie." she says, smiling ear to ear.

I can't help but smile too. I feel my eyes began to water, but I hold back my tears, I will not be a ball of pregnant mess today. Leaning over, I give Callie a kiss. "Really?" I ask and she nods, smile still in place. "Wow, another boy." I whisper to myself and then I remember something, "Wait, why do we have to thank my mom that we're having another boy?"

"Well 'cause I'm pretty sure she had something to do with our daughter." Callie says.

"Our daughter? What daughter? I thought you just said we were having a boy, I'm confus—NO!" I say more out of shock than objection as realization hits me like a ton of bricks. We were having twins.

"We're having twins?" I ask in a low whisper.

"Yeah, we're having twins." Callie says.

"You're kidding." I say, still a bit shocked.

She hands me the paper that Addison wrote for us, and sure enough it said

'a little boy…oh, and a little girl too. Yay for twins!'

"Wow." is all I can get out, "This is amazing." I finally manage. That explained so much. The huge stomach, all the weird kicking in different places. We were having twins. Another little boy and a little girl.

Looking at Callie, she was still grinning like an idiot. "Twins." she whispers. "This is awesome. I love you." she says kissing me.

"You just said awesome. I'm rubbing off on you." I say, turning back around in Callie's arms.

Putting the piece of paper into my pocket, I continue to watch Xavier play, while enjoying spending time with Callie.

After a few minutes of cozy silence, "I never played pretend." Callie says out of nowhere.

"Hm?"

"I never played pretend, as a kid, with my sister and cousins, I never played pretend. It wasn't my thing. When it came to certain things, I was a bit of a realist. Before I joined the Peace Corps, I wanted to be, like, a glaciologist or something, so while all of my cousins were pretending to be princesses and dragons, I was secretly filling my bathtub with ice water." she finishes and I'm confused as to why she is telling me this. I mean, don't get me wrong, any story about my Calliope is something I want to hear, but this is just random.

"So, you didn't like to play pretend as a kid." I say.

"Nope. Not at all. But now…now, I wouldn't mind playing pretend." she says.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, to some people, this" she says, gesturing between herself and I, "this is pretend. They can't see the love that we have for each other and our family is true, they think that it's fake. They think it's pretend." Callie says, and I turn around in her arms to look at her only to see that she's playing with the pendant on her necklace.

"What wrong, Callie? Where is all of this coming from?" I ask, concern apparent in my voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She tells me.

I want to push, because there is something that is making her nervous and I want to know what it is. I want to help, but I decide against it, and turn back around in her arms.

Feeling her shift a little behind me, I continue to listen as she continues to speak, bringing her hands back around me so that they're resting on my stomach.

"Like I was saying, I don't mind playing pretend. I'll play pretend everyday, of every month, of every single year of the rest of my life if that means I get to have you as my wife. So what if the people of Washington don't see it as real, because I know it'll be real to you and to me, and to the people that matter. To the people who don't see that it's real, I don't care. I'll play pretend in their eyes if that means you'll marry me, Arizona." Callie finishes, holding up one of the hands that was resting on my stomach, and it was then that I saw the ring.

I was at a lost for words. Did she just ask me to marry her?

Turning around to face her again, I had tears in my eyes and, this time, I didn't care who saw them. Calliope Torres just asked me to marry her. This was the love of my life, choosing forever with me and our family.

"Really?" I whisper, looking down at the trembling hand, holding that beautiful ring. "Seriously?"

"As a myocardial infarction." she say with a sheepish smile. Always one for a little surgeon humor. "No, but, seriously, there is nothing else I'd rather do with the rest of my life but to spend it with you and our kids. So, Arizona Robbins, will you make me the second happiest woman in the world and marry me?" she seriously asks.

"Yes! Yes, Calliope, I'll marry you!" I say, leaning forward to kiss her. Pulling back after a few seconds, I wonder, "Wait, who's the first happiest woman in the world?" I ask.

"Man," she starts, "When I ran this across your parents a few weeks ago, your mom was so excited. I thought she would actually _have_ a myocardial infarction." she tells me as we laugh.

"Wait, she knew? She usually can't keep a secret and I talked to her a bunch of times." I say, more to myself.

"Yep, and she isn't the only one who knew." she tells me and at my confused look, she called Xavier over.

"Did you do it yet?" Xavier asked out of breath.

"You knew too, Bud?"

"Uh Huh, I helped Mama pick out the ring!" he proudly tells me.

"Oh, wow, and it's really pretty, too." I say, looking at my finger.

"So," Xavier says, "It is a boy or a girl?"

Callie and I exchange looks and we silently agree that I'd start.

"Well, you know how Grandma and your Great Aunt Beth look a lot alike?" I ask him.

"Yeah, that's cause they're twins." he tells me with his classic 'Duh' face.

"Well," Callie takes over, "You are going to have a little brother _and_ a little sister. Your Mommy has twins growing in her belly."

Xavier seems to think hard about this for a few seconds and then he looks up at us, "Are they going to look the same?"

"Uhh, no. They might look alike a little bit, but, mostly, they'll look different." I answer.

Taking time to think about this answer, Xavier looks up at us again, "What are we going to call them?" he asks.

"Hmm," Callie says, "We don't know yet, but you can help us figure it out a little later."

Satisfied with this answer and the news about his new siblings, he asks if it's okay if he goes back to the jungle gym.

Watching him run back over, I settle back in between Callie's legs.

"We're getting married." I whisper.

"Yep, we are. I love you." She tells me, kissing my temple.

"I love you, too" I tell her, relaxing in her embrace.

When the fire is turned up, and it all boils down, when the smoke clears, and the dust settles, we're all just a bunch of broken things. Our edged are ridged and sharp, and when paired up with someone who doesn't fit, we'll know. It'll poke, it'll be uncomfortable, and it just won't feel right. But when you find that perfect match, that piece that fits perfectly into you, it'll all just be so clear. Forget glasses, I'm talking crazy obvious. Callie is my other half, my soul mate, that other broken thing that filled my nooks and crannies. We make each other complete. Being with her and our family makes me whole, and I've never been more sure that here is where I am supposed to be.

The End.

**Wow. So, I finished my first fic! Wha'd you guys think? **

**Just want to say thank you to everyone who took time out to read this. Everyone who added it to their alerts and everyone who set it as a favorite. Thanks to all of you who put me on your author alert and to everyone who reviewed this fic. It's all really appreciated. I think I might do a bunch of one shots surrounding this fic in the future along with other stuff. What do you all think? Anywho, thanks so much for reading and stuff. I really hoped you all liked it. Oh, changed my name on twitter, it's StaaapItRahn**

**-Zig**


End file.
